Forever In Time : A Power Rangers Story
by TimeShadow08
Summary: On July 28th 2002 Earth was threatened by 3 powerful monsters known as the Mutorgs but thanks to the help of 2 ranger teams and a former foe they were defeated & Earth was safe again. A story of action & romance an epic Aftermath which will define an Era.
1. Time Cut Short

Power Rangers : Forever In Time

Chapter 1 : Time Cut Short

**Turtle Cove - July 28, 2002 **

On this day the earth was threatened once again when three powerful monsters which had been classified as Mut-Orgs terrorized the city of Turtle Cove. Due to the genetics of these beings which were of both Mutant and Org they were virtually unstoppable, incapable of being hurt. That was before Two Teams of Rangers united and with the Aid of former Nemesis of the Time Force Rangers Ransik and Nadira they were able to defeat these Mut-Orgs. It may not have been their easiest task, but with Teamwork and Courage they accomplished their goal and the earth was saved once again.

Finally it was a time for celebration as our heroes came together and spent the time getting to know each other better as well as chowing down and having fun, no other victory had ever felt sweeter than this one as a redeemed Ransik was smiling with people he once considered his enemies. The powerful yellow time force ranger Katie slamming the black wild force ranger Danny Delgado's to the floor as thy competed in a friendly arm wrestling match Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger doing his best to put a smile on the Face of Taylor Earhardt The Yellow Wild Force Ranger as he plays a game of keep away with her book. Max Cooper's (Blue Wild Force Ranger) failed attempt at winning the affections of Nadira who walks off with Lucas Kendall the Blue Time force Ranger finally ending with Jen Scotts and Alyssa Enrilé officiating a foot race between two Red Rangers Cole Evans and Wesley Collins which appears to end in a tie, with neither man caring they just seem to be so happy being able to finally forget about saving the world and have fun with the people they care about.

After a big day of this celebration it was time for the rangers to say goodbye...

Before the goodbyes are met we turn our attention to Wesley Collins and Jen Scotts who just seem to be sitting on the grass resting upon a tree as Jen rests upon Wes as they hold each other so closely as they witness the Sun going down very slowly.

"I'm really happy right now Wes, here just sitting with you being with our friends." she says. "i couldn't ask for anything more" she finishes as she looks up at him and he looks back at her and smiles without saying one word. Jen smiles back as she knows Wes feels the same with that look he just gave her. "The sunset here is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" he replies as he looks into Jen's eyes "Jen..."

"Yeah?" she replies very softly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about this, about us finally having you here with me, I've been wanting this for so long and I just want to say..." Wes says to Jen before he is cut off.

"...Hey Wes! Jen!..." Cole The Red Wild Force Ranger shouts as Wes and Jen turn their attention to him. " We're heading Out" We quickly see Wes and Jen as well as the rest of their team say their goodbyes to their new found teammates exchanging several hugs and handshakes before we finally see the Wild Force Team head out

"It's been a pleasure guys, take care of yourselves." Trip the Green Time Force Ranger says to them as they walk off together.

"Thanks for everything Rangers" Cole replies.

However not all of the Wild Force Team has left just yet as Taylor is MIA.

Taylor appears to be talking to Eric in their own secluded bench as they seem to be in deep conversation sitting very close to one another before Eric seems to be leaning in for a kiss and Taylor slowly leans back.

"Taylor!, Ta..Taylor! Oh there you are" Cole calls out to Taylor who quickly pulls away from what was obviously going to be a kiss between her and Eric.

"Cole, Hey!" she says.

"Hey c'mon were about ready to head back" Cole says to Taylor.

"Okay..." Taylor says very quickly as she seems somewhat embarrassed that her teammate nearly walked in on her in a romantic embrace.

"Hey Eric thanks for everything on behalf of myself my team and Princess Shayla I just want to say thanks again" Cole says.

"Don't worry about it man you saved us too we couldn't have done it without you guys, take care" Eric says as Taylor continues to look nervous before she stands up and Eric reciprocates before Cole walks off to find the rest of his team.

"So..." Says Taylor to Eric

"So..." Eric replies ...

"I Gue..." "I Wanna..." Eric and Taylor both say respectively as they seem to be

mumbling and struggling to talk like a couple of nervous teenagers.

"Um..yeah uh I gotta..." Taylor says.

"Yeah...uh...your friends seem to be waiting for you" Eric says very nervously.

"Um..so Bye..." Taylor says very nervously as well.

"Yeah...Bye" Eric says.

"...Okay" Taylor says she then turns around and walks off.

Eric however looks like he's mad at himself for letting her go, he then realizes he still has Taylor's book in his hand he takes out a piece of paper writes something down on it put it in the book.

"Taylor!' He shouts as she turns around "You forgot this."

"Thanks! wouldn't wanna lose this" she replies as she looks into Eric's eyes.

"Oh and don't forget to pay that ticket of yours this week or you'll end up in court" Eric says as Taylor gives him that face she gave him when she first met him.

Taylor than hits Eric on his shoulder.

"JERK!" Taylor says as she turns around and keeps walking.

"Jerk?, Hey I'm just doing my job missy and read the paper inside page 12 it will tell you your deadline" Eric replies as Taylor continues to shake her head in anger as she opens up her book and reads the paper Eric left in there for her to read which says :

_Sorry about that? I just wanted to say if you ever need to talk or wanna get together don't hesitate to call me : 555-7354 and about that ticket don't worry about it, I hope I see u soon._

Taylor reads the note as she walks and her mood suddenly changes as she cracks a smile and turns back around at Eric who smiles back...Taylor continues her walk as she finally meets with her friends who who finally depart from the picnic.

Wes walks up to Eric and says "Smooth man, Smooth...What'd you do the Note in the book thing?"

"Of course not, the girls gotta pay her ticket you know i don't bend the law" Eric replies sarcastically as he walks off, Wes however can tell he's just trying to hide the fact that he likes Taylor.

Wes continues to smile and laugh as he witnesses the Wild Force Team leave, before Jen walks up beside his and takes his hand.

"They truly are a great team of rangers aren't they?" She says to him and looks up at him.

"Yeah, they really are" He replies before he turns around and directs her attention to their own team "but that team right there will always be our family...Including Eric." he says as jen laughs at that last line. "Alright guys it looks like it's gonna be dark soon..." Wes tells his team as they turns their attention toward they're leader and Red Ranger. " What do you guys say we wrap up some of this food head back to Silver Hills and keep this party going. I was thinking we head back to my place and we could have some drinks watch a game or two then we ..." Wes continues to talk as his team excluding Jen are giving each other these looks of hesitation however Wes continues to talk before finally being stopped by his good friend Trip.

"We...Wes!" Trip says.

"Yeah!" he says in a surprised yet simple manor.

"There's something that we have...we have to..." Trip says however he can't seem to get the words out.

"Look Wes..." Lucas chimes in realizing Trip is not going to be able to get the words out. " we have to go back to the year 3001 tomorrow." Lucas says as the mood in the air suddenly became much more confrontational.

"Oh...well okay then, we can all go see a movie or something tonight and then tomorrow Jen and I will see you guys off and take you to the time ship, we can all still have a goo..."

"Wes!...look man u don't understand were leaving first thing tomorrow morning..." Lucas cuts him off yet again as Wes suddenly has a look of confusion. "...and Jen is coming back with us." Wes quickly looks over to his side at Jen who also looks very confused.

"What?" Jen replies looking dead into Lucas' eyes. "What do you mean I'm coming with you? No, I'm staying here with Wes." she says as she squeezes tighter on Wes' hand.

"Jen," Katie finally chimes in "you don't understand, Alex told us..."

"I don't care what Alex says!" Jen replies as everyone stays quiet. "I'm staying here..."

Lucas Katie and Trip look bewildered as Ransik, Nadira and Eric just continue to watch not knowing whether to jump into this discussion or not but continue to just watch and not say a word as they feel that they have no place in this decision.

"Listen Jen, I know you want to stay here, and to be honest, I do too. But think about the kind of damage that us being here can do in the long term, what it can do to future events, I mean we can't just..." Trip says as Jen listens before being cut off by Wes.

"Listen Trip, I understand your concern , but it's Jen's decision" Wes looks over to Jen who looks back at him and they stare into each others eyes for a bit before Jen looks back at her friends.

"Guys...I'm staying here." Jen says to the team as they continue to listen. "You're my friends and I love you all, but my future is here with Wes, the only future I'm going to have is the one I make for myself right here." Jen says to her friends who look back at her somewhat shocked but understanding. "I 'd like to go back but...I can't" she says as her eyes get misty looking over to Wes.

"You know what Jen, it's okay we understand I'll tell Alex tomorrow when we see him that you decided to stay here." Katie says as Jen dries her eyes.

"Okay...but what if you get in trouble" Jen replies to her.

"Ehh...I can take him" she says jokingly but it seem to lighten up the mood as everyone seems to no longer be on edge.

"Alright guys come on, let's not let this spoil our day , you're all my friends and I'm really happy that were here, so c'mon let's head back and have a good time, There's Pie..."Wes puts his arm around Jen and look on as their friends expressions quickly changed and they're all smiles, and before you knew it everyone smiled as they packed up and headed for Wes' apartment.

**Silver Suites/Room 5A - Silver Hills**

We find our heroes in a new location now each filling a space in Wes' place which conveys a warm setting very simple decoration and a very simple apartment also. Nothing you would expect a young man of Wes' privileged background to have although it is a very nice apartment you would expect Wes to be on the top floor in one of the deluxe suites...but nevertheless everyone seems to be having a good time. Lucas and Nadira are laughing together as they are curling up on the couch.

"Slam Him! Slam Him! Slam Him!" Ransik screams at the TV as he and Trip appear to be watching a wrestling match. Trip however looks more terrified as he shakes every time Ransik shouts at the TV in a very comedic way.

As we look to the kitchen Wes Jen Katie and Eric are there taking pictures with one another and laughing it up at Trips expense making conversation before Jen reaches into the oven, mitts and all and pulls out what many would consider a disaster waiting to happen...a batch of fresh baked sugar cookies and places them on the counter.

"Okay, who's ready for cookies" Jen says.

"Uh babe I actually think I'm full" Wes quickly says as he looks away.

"Yeah me too...all that Barbecue really closes the door on dessert" Katie quickly says as well.

Jen makes a pouty face "Aww...c'mon guys they aren't gonna be that bad this time, I swear." she says jokingly before turning her attention to Eric. " C'mon Eric have some" she asks.

Um...alright how bad can they be?" Eric says as the room goes silent in anticipation as to how bad Eric s gonna react to this cookie. As Eric bites into the cookie and chews seemingly is not enjoying the cookie as he chews even slower as everyone looks on trying not to laugh. Eric finally finishes the cookie after what seemed like an eternity.

"Not bad Jen, these are actually pretty damn good." Eric says as the team looks baffled before they all seem to storm the tray and each eat one of Jen's cookies. Not long after each took a bite they began to gag and each member of the team excluding Lucas and Nadira charged the nearest garbage bins to spit out the remains of the cookies they just ate. All while this is happening Jen and Eric exchange smiles.

"Ugh" Trip says.

"I thought you said these were good man." Wes says as he wipes his mouth.

"Oh this one here is...see Jen made those, this one's from the bakery down the street." Eric says as he an Jen exchange a high five as they obviously just played a joke on the gang. As they begin to laugh Wes just looks over at them knowing he had just been dooped.

"Oh babe you better start running cause I'm gonna get you know..." he says as he chases after Jen and picks her off the ground and drops her very softly on the couch as she just laughs and soon the rest of the gang join in and make this a dog pile as everyone is just having fun laughing it up as Wes seems to have found out than Jen is very ticklish Ransik has Trip in a headlock and the atmosphere couldn't be more cheerful in this apartment as we slowly fade away...

After another few hours it has now reached the time for the team to say goodbye one last time.

We begin with what will most likely be a very sad scene with Lucas and Nadira saying their goodbyes to both Jen and Wes.

"So...I guess this is it fir us huh?" Lucas says.

"Yeah i guess so, but thank you Lucas for being a good friend and always having my back." Wes replied to him as you can sense a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah you too, You were a great leader man." he replies as he looks to Jen. "Bye Jen..."

"Bye Lucas, give my best to the guys at the racetrack after you beat them again" Jen replies with a smile on her face.

"Take care of yourselves guys" Nadira says to them.

"Will do Nadira, make make sure Lucas doesn't speed anymore okay" Wes says to Nadira as Jen waves goodbye.

"I will guys, goodbye." Nadira replies as her and Lucas walk away.

Immediately after Ransik comes over to them to say his goodbyes.

"Thank you for saving me Rangers, I know I have done alot of bad things and I'll be sure to report over to Time Force when I get back but I thank you for saving me from myself and my own hate, and of course thank you for these how do you say? Hot...Dogs." he says as he hold up his aluminum foil wrapped plate. "They are delicious and you can't get them like this in the future." he says as Wes and Jen laugh.

"Haha, be well Ransik" Wes says as Jen smiles back at Ransik before he walks off eating a hot dog.

Katie then walks up to them and says goodbye the only way she knows how, the minute she walks up she hugs Wes as he holds his breath and does the same to Jen who she almost crushes.

"I'll miss you guys" Katie says to them.

"We'll miss you too Katie and thank you. your my girl friends to the end." Jen replies.

"Friends to the End, you take care of her Wes okay?" Katie replies as both her and Jen have misty eyes.

"She'll be okay with me Katie, you know that i'd never let anything happen to her." Wes replies to katie as she gives him one last hug before finally walking off.

Finally Trip walks up to both Wes and Jen very slowly and very nervously as saying goodbye isn't exactly on of his best qualities.

"I...I never thought...we'd have to do this again." Trip says as he looks at Wes

"I know Trip, but hey c'mon man don't be sad okay" Wes replies.

"Okay, Jen...I'll miss you, your the strongest woman I've ever known and even though it's goodbye I'm happy that you two are together." Trip says as he cries.

"Thank You Trip." Jen says right before she hugs him very tightly, before Trip hugs Wes afterward before letting go and walking away.

"Trip Wait!" Wes says before Trip turns around. "I almost forgot, I got this for you buddy." Wes says as he reaches over and presents Trip with a new Hat very similar to the one he has on.

"What's this?" Trip says as he cracks a smile.

"That...my friend,is a new hat and it is signed by every single one of our friends." Trip looks at the signatures on the hat and he can see names like Eric Myers and Lucas Kendall but also sees the signatures of Cole Evans and Max Cooper he realizes the hat has signatures of both the Time Force team and Wild Force team. Trip smiles as tears of joy drip form his face he then hugs Wes again this time almost not letting go before he finally does and walks off.

Finally Eric walks up to them and simply smiles at both before he speaks.

"See you guys tomorrow I'm gonna go and say goodbye to these guys downstairs." he says as he walks away.

As Wes closes the door and turns around to look at Jen he sees her with tears in her eyes feigning a smile trying to keep herself from weeping before Wes looks at her and takes his hands and wipes her tears away.

"Hey...Hey C'mon Jen don't cry okay, I'm gonna miss them too they're our friends and I love them but I'm really happy your here...with me." he says to Jen.

"Yeah...I am too but, they're my friends u know? I can't help but cry." She replies a Wes continues to wipe her tears.

"Yeah I know." he responds to her.

"But, I am happy to be here with you too." Jen replies as she looks into Wes' eyes. "I love you Wes" she says as she finally controls her tears and Wes looks back at her.

"I love you more" he responds to her as they lock eyes and slowly get closer to one another breathing into each other before their lips touch as the couple shares their first kiss. The kissing quickly becomes more passionate before they pull away and look at each other again before they each share a smile and proceed to kiss each other again with much more passion and before you knew it the couple is exchanging kisses all over the apartment each one more passionate than the last place until they finally reach the bedroom as the sparks continue to fly Jen quickly disrobes Wes of his T-shirt and as they continue to kiss Wes reciprocates by removing Jen's blouse as she falls backward onto the bed just looking up at Wes who looks back at her one last time before he lets himself fall onto her they lock hands holding each other closely as they make love... (Yes, I just wrote a sex scene but bear in mind it's not very explicit).

The clock stands at 1:27 am as we look over and Jen is wide awake just lying next to a sleeping Wes' as she just looks at him and strokes his hair looking very blissful as she is eying the man she loves looking the happiest she's ever looked. She shuts her eyes ready to fall asleep as well before she hears a slight beeping before she turns to her side and realizes it's coming from her chrono morpher.

She gets up very slowly avoiding waking Wes, wrapping a sheet around her body takes her morpher and reads that she has an incoming video message. She proceeds to leave the bedroom and walk into the living room where she opens up the video screen and reads an incoming message from Alex Drake. Jen is conflicted wether or not to open it almost as if her body just shut down, she finally comes to grips with herself and opens up the message.

As the message opens it appears to be a video message as we see Alex sitting there speaking into the camera in what appears to be a pre-recorded message directly to Jen.

Alex's message to Jen:

_Jen as you can probably tell I know that you have decided to stay in the year 2002 against my wishes, but I need to tell you that I think you are making a huge mistake. Now I know there might never be anything between us ever again but that's not what this is about. Think about the kind of damage to the future that can result as of you being in time you don't belong in. The events that can be drastically altered because of the relationship you decided to I know...*chokes up* I know that...you...love him but it's about time that you stop thinking with your heart and start thinking with your head because that...is the right thing to do. You must do the right thing Jen, it is your decision and you have to live with that decision for the rest of your life but you have to ask yourself. What is best for the good of mankind.I hope that this is not goodbye Jen but just know if it is that I love you and although the feeling is no longer mutual I know you will do the right thing. I know that..._

The video is stopped prematurely by jen as she can't bear to listen to any more of this guilt trip that Alex has appeared to have laid on her. However her expression does change as she appears to be tearing up again. the massage really appears to have rattled her before she walks over to the bedroom where Wes continues to sleep, Jen watches him with tears in her eyes and a conflicted look on her face before she walks back up to the bed and lies down next to him. She kisses him on the forehead before the night dawns away.

it is the next morning the clock radio reads 7:58 am as Wes awakens and yawns.

"So you ready go out for some breakfa..." Wes says as he quickly pauses when he realizes that Jen is not sleeping beside him as he quickly sits up. "Jen?" he calls out and receives no answer. "Jen!" he calls out again as he gets dressed and once again there is no answer. He continues to call out Jen's name as he wanders his apartment and each time he receives no answer. Wes finally forms a look of concern as he realizes that Jen's bags were gone and everything she had brought with her was no where in sight before he decides to run out his apartment door and rush down the stairs of his building till he finally makes it outside looking in every direction holding onto some blind hope he might see her but of course it was not to be.

When Wes finally makes it back to his apartment he walks into his bedroom and sees a note on the floor beside the nightstand that he must have missed as he rushed himself out of bed. The note is labeled "Wes I'm sorry" immediately after Wes knows what he is in for.

As Wes prepares to read the note we cut away to Jen walking down the beach as she gets closer to the Time Ship her friends are preparing to take off in and as she walks up nothing but dead silence as no one says a word knowing that jen just decided to leave Wes. Lucas Katie and Trip just look at her conflicted not knowing what to feel about her being here.

As she prepares for takeoff anyone can tell this was not an easy decision for her as she is holding the necklace Wes had given her at the picnic with tears in her eyes.

Wes in his apartment reads the note and hears Jen's voice in his head reading it to him as we cut back and forth from him reading this note and her boarding the time ship.

Jen's Letter :

_Dear Wes, I'm sorry I thought I could make my own destiny but I was being selfish I was only thinking about what i wanted rather than do what is best for the future. I hope you can forgive me, I love you, and that will never change. I will never forget you, you made me the happiest I have ever been last night and In all the time we have ever spent together. Goodbye Wes._

_Your Love, Forever in Time_

_Jen Scotts_

As Wes reads this tears are coming down his eyes Wes crumbles the note and then throws his lamp into the wall and begins tearing up his apartment as on the beach the time ship is in the air engines roaring before the vortex opens and the time ship flies into it while Jen just looks out the window with the blankest expression you have ever seen on anyone much like she did when she was forced to go back but this time she shows no emotion but inside she might as well be a broken woman as the time ship enters the vortex. Immediately after we see a lone Wes in a torn up apartment looking like a broken man just standing there...alone.

To be continued...


	2. Adjusting

Author's note 1: Okay as you can see this is chapter 2 in my first fanfic and i'd like to thank everyone for reading and if you're liking what you're reading sub for story alert.

Author's note 2: Alright just getting a few things out of the way I get that the story opens up very slowly but it will get very action packed very soon and even pretty dark pretty soon.

Author's note 3 : Reviews and feedback will be very much appreciated and i understand my writing style can be very descriptive but i do it for the benefit of those reading because i want you to be able to see in your head exactly what I write, cause it is a pretty awesome picture my imagination can attest to that.

Thank You and enjoy your read.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 2 : Adjusting

**Silver Suites Apartment 5A - Thursday July 31st, 2003 6:59am**

As we find ourselves back exactly where it all left off all we can see is a wide awake Wesley Collins with his eyes pretty much indicating he had not slept all night the clock winds up one more minute and now reads 7:00am and an alarm goes off before Wes turns over and shuts it off. Wes immediately remains lying on the bed a while longer as the sounds of Bob Seger's _Beautiful Loser_ plays in the background...

(Montage)-Wes then gets on with his morning as he begins with his exercise routine which consists of many push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and strength training then moves onto his morning shower as well as brushing his teeth before he finally moves on to breakfast. As he walks into his kitchen a feint popping sound is made as it appears his breakfast is ready which consists of two strawberry Pop Tarts and then grabs the coffee he so desperately needs. Once he finishes there he appears to be in front of his mirror getting dressed in his Silver Guardians apparel before he peers up and looks at the pictures that were taken that final night his friends were with him most particularly at one he took with Jen where he's holding her smiling at the camera. He looks at it for a good bit before walking out his door and an SUV drives up to his sidewalk which we all know his partner Eric is in as they get ready for work today.

Work this day consisted of handing out speeding and traffic tickets as well as rescuing a cat from a tree and taking statements from teenagers playing hooky. Not a very interesting day before Wes and Eric proceed to be having lunch at a local burger joint, right before finishing up the work day that consists of Eric handing out a few more tickets before they both punch out and Eric drives Wes home, just as Wes exits the vehicle he says goodbye to Eric as he walks back home spends the remainder of the day watching sports eating frozen tv dinners and punching away on a boxing training bag before he gets out of his work clothes and lets himself fall on his bed as his day is over and he heads to sleep as the clock reads 9:48pm.(Montage over)

**Friday August 1st , 2003 Silver Suites/Apartment 5A 6:59am**

The clock turns over and now reads 7:00am as Wes is awakened by the sound of heavy metal music. He turns over to hit the off button but the button appears to be malfunctioning because he hits it numerous times and the music continues to blast, he finally just says the hell with it and rips the clock off its plug and throws onto the floor. Wes then continues on to finish up his work week as he gets up exercises as well as shower and shave. He walks over to his cabinets and reaches into his pop tarts box but there seems to be no more.

"You gotta be kidding me" Wes says to himself just before he turns on the coffee maker but also seems he's run out of coffee."Oh come on" he says as he just chucks the empty pop tarts box away not even worrying where in his apartment it lands. Wes then has this frustrated look on his face as he sits down knowing this day is gonna be hell. All of a sudden there is a knock on his door as he proceeds to answer it looking very surprised he has a visitor. he doesn't even bother looking into the peephole as he opens the door.

"Hey Buddy, hows it going work is almost here so come on I brought donuts and some coffee." Eric says as he walks in the door carrying a box of donuts and two cups of what appears to be fresh brewed coffee.

"Er...Eric, what the hell are you doing here?" Wes asks.

"Well good morning to you to man, and to answer your question i just thought you might be hungry man. I figured you must have run out of food by now." Eric replies in his usual witty charming self.

"Yeah um...how did you know I'd be out of food?" Wes asks.

"Did the math man you shop for groceries about once a month and eat out most of the time." Eric replies as he sips his coffee. "and besides I was just talking to Taylor we went out for breakfast and she told me it'd be nice of me to come bring you some fresh baked donuts."

"Look Eric...i know what you're trying to do and i appreciate it but i think..."

"I'm not trying to do anything"

"Yes! yes you are man you're trying to cheer me up just like you have been trying to for the last year and all I'm gonna say is please man. I'm fine okay you don't need to be talking to your girlfriend about me or bringing me coffee or anything like that." Wes replies in a very persuasive manor.

"Alright look man, I get it okay but I'm not doing anything is it so bad for me to think my friend would be hungry today?" Eric replies. "So C'mon suit up, shut up, drink your coffee and have a donut okay? "Eric replies in a jokingly manor.

"Okay fine just give me a few minutes alright" he says as he takes the coffee cup Eric bought him and opens the donut box. "Um...Eric" Wes says as he looks down at Eric who sits on the Lazy-Boy chair. "this box is supposed to be a variety box with dozen donuts and uh...there's like 3 glazed ones left." He says with a minor smirk and Eric has this look of comedic guilt on his face.

"I uh...like the sprinkled ones the best" he says with a funny look on his face as Wes just takes a donut and eats it.

"Yeah Eric C'mon let's get going." Wes says as we cut away.

We find ourselves in the Silver Guardians SUV as Eric is finishing up what's left of the donuts as he's driving and singing along to Pearl Jam's _Alive, _as Wes just looks at him looking quite annoyed.

"I think I liked you better back when you didn't have a personality." Wes says interrupting Eric as he sings who just smiles back.

"Did you now? Well I think everyone all liked you back when you actually had a personality." Eric responds as Wes looks back at him with a somewhat bothered expression. "I mean u were quiet all day yesterday man even when we had lunch, now I know this job isn't the most exciting job anymore I mean especially since the damn police department merged with us and now were being relegated to handing out speeding tickets and busting a couple of pot smoking teenagers but at the end of the day we saved the world man and that's what counts." Eric says as he means every word he says.

Wes just looks over at him "Whatever" Wes replies as he continues to look out his passenger window.

"C'mon man you gotta get out of this funk alright, I mean I know you lost Jen..."

"Hey!" Wes interrupts him "Shut up."

"I know it's not in my place to say anything but C'mon man, she left..." Eric says before he is interrupted again

"I said, shut up" he responds with anger in his voice.

"What's the matter with you dude, you weren't this much of a mess when we had to go do that job on the moon with the other Red Rangers, and I mean she had already been gone 2 weeks before that happ..."

"I thought she'd come back" Wes says very faintly as Eric looks over at him "I thought she could still come back man. She was only gone two weeks, I still had hope, but its been over a year now and...I know she isn't coming back" he says as he nearly chokes up.

"You sound like you made peace with that, then how about going to make some peace with your father?" Eric says.

"I can't" he replies.

Look man I' sure he's already forgiven you your his son, it was an accident." Eric says as Wes just looks at him back.

"Yeah i know but it's been 3 months man, I just...I can't look him in the eyes after what I did." Wes responds.

"Look, all you have..." Eric says as he's interrupted by the sound of the police radio.

_'Silver Guardians is there anyone in the downtown area we have a young woman in the area that needs assistance, over'_

Eric takes the radio and responds "This is car #1 Lt. Myers here myself and officer Collins will take this one, over" Eric responds. "Alright Wes looks like we've got a little action today." He says as he exits the freeway and activates the Sirens...

* * *

"So tell us miss, what did this guy look like?" Eric says as he speaks to a young woman with blonde hair and a very nice figure and her sister who looks very similar but with a more sophisticated look while Wes just stands there writing down what they say.

"I know him actually he's...my ex-boyfriend he um...I broke up with him and issued a restraining order because he was getting very aggressive, and today he just came up to us and said that I took away 5 months of his life and he's not going away empty handed, he stole my purse and my locket." She says as she still appears to be shaken up.

"Okay um do you happen to have a picture of this guy" Eric says.

"Yeah um...here's his Facebook page" she says as she pulls out her phone.

"Okay thanks we'll be sure to find him my partner and I will see what we can do, now does he have a car?" Eric says as Wes walks beside him.

"No." she replies.

"Okay then so he can't be far. We'll call you if we find anything okay miss um..." Eric says .

"Anna, and um this is my sister Claire." she replies.

"Alright Eric you take the Promenade and everything around there and I'll take the rest alright he shouldn't be far there's no cabs around this place."

"Please," Anna says to Wes and Eric "Get my locket back, its the only thing I have left from my mom."

"We'll do everything we can Anna" Eric replies to her before he and Wes walk away. "Alright let's split up show his damn picture around to the people and see if anyone has seen the guy then whichever one of us find him we take him in alright?"

"I know the drill man" Wes replies before we cut away as the Silver Guardians split up and take a look at the massive amount of humanity walking and socializing all over the streets and they think this is gonna be harder than they thought.

* * *

As our heroes split up they each show the culprits picture around to many people each one saying they hadn't seen him an don't know who he is as well as a few people telling Wes that they had seen him and trying to point him in the right direction however this is looking alot more certain that the trail had gone cold before Wes looks over to his left and sees a man in a gray hoody who looks directly at Wes and as Wes looks back the man looks scared for a second before he takes off running in the opposite direction. As soon as he takes off Wes takes off as well running after him and a footchase begins.

The man running very fast running into several pedestrians as he attempts to lose the officer pursuing him but Wes continues to be hot on his trail before talking into his morpher. "Eric track my signal and get here fast, I found him and I'm chasing him hurry."

"Got it" Eric speaks into his morpher before turning the SUV around in the middle of traffic and blasting the sirens on his way to help his partner.

Wes continues in pursuit of this guy as they turn into several other locations around the city jumping rails and benches before the man turns into an alley and spots the meta staircase on the side of a building and proceeds to climb it and before Wes can get to him the man pulls the ladder up and out of Wes' reach.

The man then continues trying to get away as he uses the stairs as he attempts to get onto the roof, Wes spots a high fence and proceeds to climb up to the bar and takes a long jump to the metal rails of the staircase and makes it although he appears to have hurt his ribcage. He pulls himself up and runs up the stairs still in pursuit. As the man makes it to the roof he begins looking around the edge of the building he is on seeing if there is someway off the roof before Wes makes it up as well.

"Freeze!" Wes says as he pulls out his Silver Guardians blaster "You're under arrest"

The man looks over to the building beside him which has a lower roof with the gap between the two not too big he takes a few steps back and takes a huge Leap of Faith in attempts to make it over to the other building. "No!" Wes screams just before the man jumps then runs toward the edge and witnesses the man had made the jump and is now walking toward the nearest door on the roof. Wes then looks at the gap and takes a few steps back as well "Oh great I don't need this crap right now" then picks up some speed and jumps over to the other roof making it. The man opens up the door and Wes follows but the door seems to have been jammed closed.

Wes gets upset as he feels that he is going to lose this guy before he looks to the edge and sees another set of side metal stairs and he begins climbing down those stairs as simultaneously the culprit is running down the stairs of the inside Wes decides to do something dangerous as he sees a mountain of cardboard boxes and rather run down the rest of the steps, halfway down the stairs he takes a jump onto the boxes in an attempt to get a softer landing and make up for some distance but as he lands he hurts himself yet again. The man gets closer to reaching the lobby before spotting the exit door, that is when Wes gets up and runs to the same door from the outside as he circles around the side of the building. As soon as the culprit steps out the door here comes Wes charging him like a bull and tackling him down to the floor. the man pulls out a knife but Wes is able to avoid getting stabbed and knocking the knife out of his hand turning him around and proceeds to cuff him.

"Damn man, that was freaking exhausting, but thanks for the fun now get up and turn around." Wes says just as the SUV pulls up beside him. "Sure, show up when all the hard work has been done" Wes says as Eric steps out of the car.

"So...i guess stopping for a burger was out of the question huh?" Eric says jokingly as Wes cracks a smile."Nice job man, alright face the car runner."

Wes reaches into the mans pockets and finds the locket that he stole from Anna.

"Got it" Wes says as he shows it to Eric.

"Well looks like you're gonna be going away for a long time theft violating a restraining order resisting arrest and from what I see attempted assault on an officer, get in the car" Eric says as he places the perp into the SUV. "Alright man I called for a few guys to come take him down to the station, let's give this back to it's rightful owner."

* * *

Wes and Eric walk up and see Anna and Claire waiting at the station Wes with the locket in hand.

"Anna I think we have something here that belongs to you and we got him, he's going away for a long time" Eric says as Anna walks up to Wes and takes the locket from his hands also looking directly at him in a very thankful flirtatious way.

"Thank you so much I...I...can't even explain how much this means to me, will you help me put it on?" She says looking directly to Wes.

""Um...Sure" Wes says very nervously as the young woman turns her back and stands there as Wes wraps the necklace around her neck and puts it on her.

"Thank you so much, I wish there was a way to repay you guys." she says after she turns around and looks at her sister.

"Don't mention it, have a nice day" Wes says as he looks like he's ready to walk away before Claire chimes in.

"Um..hey guys listen me and my little sister here really want to thank you for what you did for us and we were wondering if maybe you'd like to join us for dinner tonight maybe a movie" she says.

"Umm...well I don't think we..." Wes says.

"We'd love to." Eric says interrupting Wes.

"Great here's my number call me and we can set up the when and where." Claire says as she writes her number down and hands it to Eric as Anna smiles at Wes.

"Awesome, we'll see you tonight" Eric replies as the girls exit the station looking very excited Wes on the other hand is just staring at Eric looking very upset.

"Um...Eric, an I have a little word with you." Wes says.

"Yeah sure but talk while we walk I want to go and get some lunch." Eric replies as he walks out the door and Wes follows.

"Yeah um..where in the hell did you think it would be a good idea setting me up on a double date?" Wes says.

"What?, i think it's a great idea that Anna chick is obviously into you man"

"Yeah but did you maybe think that I'm not into her?"

"How can you not be? look a her she's pretty hot."

"That's not what i meant man I just meant that maybe I'm not read..."

"Look man they asked I think it'd be good for you to finally go out on a Friday and have some fun, this is a good thing bro." Eric says to Wes as he just rolls his eyes.

"You really don't see a problem with this do you?" Wes asks.

"Not a one" he answers.

"Not one?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he says as he takes off his red cap.

"Okay then can't wait, tonight should be riveting." Wes replies very sarcastically.

"That's the spirit man." Eric says as he smiles.

"Okay man, just one thing." Wes says.

"Yeah?" he replies still smirking.

"What are you gonna tell Taylor?" Wes says as Eric's facial expression quickly changes from smirky to the kind of look you can only have when you just screwed yourself. "Should be a fun evening huh?"

"Yeah...I think we have a problem" Eric says. "But okay maybe if I just explain things rationally Taylor will understand right?"

"Of course man, if there's anything Taylor is about it's understanding and forgiveness." he says very sarcastically as he walks away and smacks Eric softly in the face as Eric's expression remains the same but looking very comedic.

"Alright uh...I can do this, I can find a way to explain this no big deal." Eric says to himself however his face shows that he's pretty frightened just before we fade out .

To be continued...

* * *

Notes : The next chapter will feature what is sure to be a very entertaining double date so stay tuned for more.

Also if there are any Supernatural fans here you will notice that that opening montage was not an original idea but it's one f my favorite moments so i used it. It was a necessary scene that although seems boring it was meant for everyone to see what Wes' new life is like now that he has been without Jen for one year.


	3. Double Trouble

Authors Note :

Alright this is gonna be a relatively quick and somewhat funny chapter at the beginning but will get pretty intense very fast, and once again I thank you all for reading as I know my writing style could be very descriptive but just know I do it so you all know exactly what's happening, leave ur feedback in the reviews and to some who hadn't been able to read chapter 2 yet I implore you to give that a read as it may have been overlooked. Thank you all have a good read and may the power protect you.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Double Trouble

Silver Hills - outside Sharky's Bar & Grill 8:00pm

A few hours have now passed since Eric made the unfortunate decision to make a date despite already having a girlfriend however judging by the fact that the SUV is pulling up to the bar it looks like Eric has found a way to run this by Taylor and not being harmed physically.

"So let me get this straight, you told Taylor you would be going out on a double date tonight and she was completely okay with it because you told her you were doing it for me?" Wes says as he and Eric exit the SUV and make their way to the bar which looks a lot like a Roadhouse very basic backwoods bar with a modern touch.

"Yup" Eric responds as they make it to the door.

"So the fact that were eating here at Sharky's wasn't some kind of compromise between you two?" Wes asks.

"Of course not" Eric responds.

"You're so full of crap of Eric" he says as he laughs and opens the door."C'mon the fact that were here shows that you're whipped."

"Whipped?, excuse me but I like this place. I chose it of my own free will." Eric replies.

"Of course you did, look there's the girls and oh look where were sitting this should be fun." Wes says just before he and Eric walk up to the table and sit with Anna and Claire.

"Hello Ladies, sorry to keep you waiting" Eric says.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you guys are here, we can order some food for our handsome heroes." Anna says as she looks at Wes while despite his jokes earlier you can tell he is uncomfortable.

"Yeah uh when the drinks getting here?" Wes asks as the girls laugh.

"Why, are you nervous?" Anna asks as she giggles.

"Well...actual.." Eric says.

"Hi" the waitress walks up to take their order "My name is Taylor and I will be your waitress this evening are you ready to order?" Taylor says as she has this look focused directly at Eric who looks back very uncomfortably.

"Hi Taylor I think we will all just have the special tonight" Claire says as everyone confirms. Taylor takes the order and walks away keeping her eyes focused on Eric.

"Once again Wes I'd like to thank you for what you did today, I'm sorry i had to put you through that." Anna says as she reaches over and puts her hand on Wes' hand.

"It's uh...no big deal always happy to help." Wes says as he slowly pulls his hand away.

"He's just being modest, Wes chased your guy down on foot and even did some rooftop jumping before he single handedly took him down." Eric says putting over Wes in order to impress Anna.

"So...what exactly did you do?" Claire looks at Eric as she smiles and sits up even closer to him.

"Hey not much today but you should've seen us in the old days, Wes and I here are Power Rangers and we saved the Earth from those portals in the sky that was some awesome stuff e fought all these robo..." Eric says.

"Eric! dude c'mon lets not..." Wes says.

"You guys are power rangers? Wow." Anna says.

"Yeah, check it out Anna we're on a date with power rangers" Claire says as she gets up and sits on Eric's lap all the while Taylor is watching this from her post.

"Hey c'mon give me table seven's drinks" Taylor says as she gets this angry look in her eyes at this girl that is all over her boyfriend. "Here you go guys" Taylor says as she walks up tot he table and serves them their drinks. "Here you go two beers a margarita and this Sea breeze...Oh! Oh my God I am so Sorry" Taylor says as she spills Claire's drink all over her as she quickly jumps off of Eric's lap. "Let me clean that up for you"

"No..No it's fine" Claire says as Taylor leaves with a smile on her face as she turns around obviously implying that this was no accident.

"Well that was certainly exciting huh? Eric says.

"God, not for nothing but I think that waitress needs to be fired, I think she did that on purpose." Claire says as Eric and Wes look at each other knowing Taylor did that on purpose.

Eric looks over and spots the pool table. "Hey, how about a little pool ladies?" Eric says as the girls smile before we cut away to Eric breaking taking the first shot.

"Alright two vs two Wes you and Anna versus us alright?" Eric says to Wes who just has an awkward look.

"I really I knew how to play, Wes can you teach me?" Anna says.

"Uh...well its quite simple actually we're the solid one..." Wes says very uncomfortably.

"No i meant can you teach me how to shoot?" Anna replies.

"Uh yeah just um...sure." Wes approaches Anna and from behind holds her hands teaching her how to hold the pool cue very slowly as she seems to be liking his approach, Wes just standing there before he begins to have flashbacks of the time he was teaching Jen to shoot the plastic dart gun as he held her hand in a similar way as soon as his flashback ends he quickly pulls away from Anna.

"Uh...um...I'm gonna get another drink guys um...anyone want anything?" Wes says as everyone shakes their head saying no Wes however was obviously trying to get away as that memory of he and Jen really seemed to have affected his mood.

"I don't think he likes me guys." Anna says very sadly.

"Nah of course he does he's just a little shy, he hasn't been on a date in a while." Eric says obviously to cheer up Anna.

* * *

Wes makes his way to the bar "Hey man can I get a scotch over here?" Wes says to the bartender who prepares in fixing his drink, while next to him a beautiful brunette young woman looks at him having a martini.

"Rough day?" she says to him.

"Rough year" Wes answers to her looking very frustrated.

"I'm Erika by the way." she says.

"Wes." he responds.

"So...Wes I couldn't help but notice you look very nervous, what's the matter?"

"Well let's just say there's a piece missing."

"Ahh a woman right? what happened"

Wes just looks over at this woman very surprised at her interest in him as he takes a drink from his glass and proceeds to tell her about the woman that left him.

"Well it does sound like a sad story, but look at it this way you two really loved each other and you shared something special, I mean look at me I'm sitting here alone in a bar supposed to be on a date but my man decided to sit down right over on that table and watch the game with his friends." she says to Wes as he looks over and sees a group of three guys drinking and cheering as a baseball game is on.

"Sounds kind of rough" Wes says as he appears to have remembered he has a date but continues to talk to this woman.

* * *

We take our attention back to Eric who seems to be preparing a shot just before Claire comes up behind him and appears to be helping him shoot "I think someone needs some help on his target practice." she says as she gets very close to Eric.

As Taylor watches this with an angry face she stops taking orders "okay that's it" she says to herself as she walks over to the pool table.

"Hey!" Taylor says as she walks up to Claire and Eric "This is a place of business not some hotel room okay."

"Excuse me...waitress but what do you care what I do on my own date?" Claire replies as it appears a huge war of words with Eric in the middle is about to break out all the while it appears that Wes is not even aware of any of this.

Wes seems to still be talking to Erika who actually makes him smile for a bit that is until a man walks up to them who is one of those guys sitting at the table we can only assume is Erika's boyfriend.

"Hey babe, so uh who is this? he says

"Oh hey actually i just met him we were just talkin..."

"Yeah I can see that the two of you seem to be getting real friendly" he replies as he is obviously drunk and upset.

Hey look man It's not what you think we were just..." Wes says to calm this guy down.

I don't remember asking you man C'mon babe lets go" he says as he grabs her by the arm very aggressive.

"Ow...Johnny you're hurting me." she says as he continues to pull her arm.

"Hey! how about letting the girl go." Wes says.

"what's it to you tough guy?" he says as he shoves Wes. "We got a problem here? she's my girl she goes where i say." he says after pushing Wes again.

"Maybe you need to settle down man." Wes replies as he seems to be getting upset.

"Maybe you should just shut the hell up." he says as he takes a swing at Wes but Wes ducks it and punches the guy right in the stomach as he backs off a little. The guy takes another swing Wes ducks it again and hits an upward elbow to the guys face then kicks him to the floor.

Johnny (the guy) gets up and looks pissed as Wes just looks him dead in the eye and the rest of the people dining in the bar either watch or rush out the door.

* * *

As this fight goes on we also have to deal with the situation that we have another fight possibly brewing as Taylor is scolding this girl on a date with Eric

"Not for nothing but you need to get some more respect for yourself this is a place of business and you're over here damn near groping this guy." Taylor continues to shout at Claire who quickly begins shouting back as Eric just looks on not knowing whether to intervene or just see where this goes not aware that his friend is in a brawl of his own.

Wes and Johnny stare each other down for a bit until johnny grabs a drink off the bar counter and throws it in Wes' eyes temporarily blinding him and thats when he starts to pummel Wes pretty bad before Wes hits a high kick backing him up and then kicks him again as he falls onto a diner table breaking it in pieces that is when Johnny's friends two pretty big guys come up after Wes also however Wes is able to hold his own for a bit before he gets double teamed.

Anna just continues to watch her sister and Taylor go at it verbally before she suddenly hears a commotion on the other side rushes over and looks that Wes is getting beaten up she runs back over to the pool table.

"Eric!" she says as she runs Eric just looks over at her."Wes, you gotta help him."

Eric runs over and sees his friend in trouble that is when he runs through some people and tackles one of the guys down and lays him out over the bar counter to the other side taking care of one of the guys, now the odds are evened as Wes and Eric fight off the remaining two which last quite a bit as Eric delivers as well as takes a few hits before Wes knocks out the other guy with a headbut and now its down to Johnny vs Wes and Eric who both charge him however Johnny takes a bottle and breaks it on Eric head taking out Eric for a bit.

Wes attempts to take this guy out but gets caught in a sleeper hold for a bit before Wes elbows his way out and as Johnny has his back to the door Wes just charges him and tackles him right through it and they both go crashing to the outside. Both guys are down really feeling some pain Johnny gets up first all the while everyone watches and tries delivering a finishing punch to a down Wes who out of no where gets a shot of adrenaline and just gets up hits this guy with an uppercut dropping him. Wes although beaten up and exhausted gets on this guy and apparently is gonna keep beating on him but just before he throws a punch Eric comes uo behind him and stops him.

"Wes...Wes calm down alright man he's had enough, what the hell happened man?" Eric just looks on as Wes facial injuries and all just looks at Eric very coldly. "Alright whatever let's just get out here let's take the girls home." Eric says as Anna and Claire just look on even Taylor just watching obviously worried about Wes.

* * *

As Eric walks back to the car Wes just stands there not walking back. "Wes? aren't you coming" Eric says as Wes doesn't respond. "Alright come on let me drive you home, Wes will get back on his own" Eric says as Claire gets into the car but Anna doesn't.

"Um...you know what Eric take her home I'll get back later." Anna says to her sister and Eric.

"You sure?" Eric replies.

"Yeah...I'll see you later sis." Anna says as Eric nods gets in the SUV and drives away with Claire.

"Umm...Wes, I know that wasn't the date we had in mind or anything but can I ask are you okay?" she says as she obviously seems concerned and would like to get to know Wes a little better, Wes however doesn't respond at first. "I know what it's like to feel alone and depressed but it..."

"You don't know...how i feel." Wes finally replies. "you don't know anything about me"

"Well then we can change that, I know we just met but i feel that if you need anything or anyone to talk to I can be tha..."

"No...you can't, you can't be that person"

"We'll you may think that now but if u just talk to me" she says as she approaches him and places her hand on his shoulder but Wes quickly pulls away.

"Look!, you don't get it okay." Wes replies this time his tone seems to have gotten louder and angrier.

"Then help me get it, can't you see I want to help you, I like you..."

"...Yeah well maybe I don't like you in that way." Wes blurts out and Anna quickly looks to feel hurt after that comment. "look I'm sorry that...that didn't come out right i didn't mean to..."

"No, I get it you just...don't like me..." she says as she gets misty eyed.

"No that's not it, i didn't mean it like that I just..." Wes says as even he gets choked up and realizes he has to let some of his emotions out. "Anna...the thing is...I'm not over someone, and...I don't know if I ever will be." he says as Anna just looks at him and realizes that Wes is indeed a broken man.

"I...I understand Wes, I'm sorry if I bothered you, I just thought u were so nice doing what you did for me..." she says.

"You don't have to thank me Anna okay don't feel like you owe me anything." Wes says as Anna cracks a smile. "Look it's getting late, can I walk you home or something? call you a cab?"

"No, no it's fine I uh...I can get home on my own it's not very far, take care Wes I hope you find what your looking for." she says as she turns around and walks away.

Wes just continues to look on as he dawns a pretty bruised up face.

"Damn cowboy...you actually handled that pretty well, I mean despite the bar fight and nearly killing that guy." Taylor says as she appears to be locking up the bar and Wes looks back at her and smirks.

"Yeah not exactly my finest moment huh?" he replies.

"Hey it could be worse you could always go on a date with a girl while your girlfriend has to watch then watch her as she acts like a jealous little bitc..."

"He had it coming." Wes stops her sentence. "don't be so hard on yourself Taylor and you don't need to be worried, Eric is crazy about you." he says.

"Yeah well he certainly is a character, come on let me drive you home." she says as we cut away.

* * *

The clock on the car radio reads 12:04am as Taylor is driving Wes home in a pretty quiet ride back before Wes appears to notice something outside.

"Taylor, Stop the car." Wes says.

"What? why?" she replies.

"Just stop the car here please" Wes replies as Taylor stops and Wes exits the car. "Taylor why don't you head home I can make it back from here okay."

"Wait what's going on Wes? do you need any help?" she asks.

"No everything is fine just head home, do you trust me?"

"Yeah" she replies.

"Then head home, I'll be fine okay?" Wes says as she nods and drives away.

Wes walks across the street looks up and we realize just where he is. All we see as he looks up is what is left of the clock tower he once called home. he proceeds to walk through the door and turn on the light switch, although it doesn't work as the clock tower has been abandoned almost two years. He looks around at everything and can't help but think back at those days he and his friends lived and worked here with him. he finds an old chair and just sits down on it as he just stares thinking about the time he and Jen nearly shared a kiss over that counter.

As he continues to think, his cell phone begins to be ringing although Wes looks at it, and doesn't answer and he just sits there reminiscing.

* * *

It appears to be morning now as Wes wakes up and it seems he had fallen asleep sitting on that chair, he gets up and realizes it's time to get home. After a long walk Wes gets back to his building and makes it to his door before realizing that it's slightly open remembering full well he had locked the door before he left last night.

Wes slowly enters his apartment and reaches behind the closest drawer and pulls out his Silver Guardians blaster and proceeds to cautiously sweep his place before he quickly feels a presence behind him and he quickly turns around and points his gun.

"Hey Buddy." is said as Wes looks at the man standing now in front of him. It appears to be a bruised up beat up cut up Eric who just stands leaning up against the wall with his head cut open and very badly place bandages on his body as he appears to be bleeding pretty bad.

"Eric? what the hell happened?" Wes says.

"Ahh I'll fill you in later." he says as there is obvious pain in his voice. "So...you just gonna stand there or are you gonna put down that gun and help me out." Eric says sarcastically as Wes looks at him before we fade to black.

to be continued...


	4. In the Middle of It

Author's note: Okay this will be a very expositional chapter with a lot of dialogue including some investigative scenes and some cute romantic scenes just a heads up on what to expect.

Thank You All for reading and may the power protect you.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : In the middle of it**

"Okay man, how you feeling?" Wes asks as he hands Eric an ice pack and places it on his ribcage.

"A little better now actually." he replies although he is obviously really hurt and just masking the pain best he can as he lies down resting upon Wes' couch.

"Alright now that you've spent the last hour laying down and having me patch you up, how about you tell me what happened?" he asks as Eric just stares at him and doesn't respond."Look man whether you think I'm broken or not I can still do my job, now I need you to tell me what happened?"

"Okay look, last night after all that crap went down at the bar Claire called me up and told me Anna hadn't made it back home yet. This was an hour or so after I took Claire home and I can't imagine you talked to her for too long. Wes, it's about a 10 to 15 minute walk from the bar to her house she should have made it home." Eric says very slowly as he is still writhing in pain.

"She didn't make it home last night, okay why didn't you tell me about this until now?" Wes replies as he has a look of guilt on his face.

"I tried calling you last night man, on your cell and on your home phone but no answer on both so I had to look into this myself on no sleep." he replies.

"I should have made sure she made it home last night man." Wes says as he turns around looking away as he feels mad at himself."It's my fault, I was pretty harsh with her and I said some things I shouldn't have said. But apparently that seems to be my M.O. nowadays."

"Look man you can't beat yourself up about it, just give it some time I'm sure we'll find her." Eric says as he tries to get up but soon realizes he still can't move without feeling some pain."Oh God, Ow Ow Ow."

"Hey come man don't force it, you need your rest. Alright So you were out looking for Anna on your own I get that, but that still doesn't explain why you're barely able to move man." Wes says as he helps Wes back onto the couch.

"Well last night when I couldn't reach you I went out on my own and after some searching that lead no where I finally caught a break. Around 4am I heard the sounds of some muffled screaming not to far from the bar and I rushed over as fast as I could spotted a van and there was this guy forcing Anna into the back of it locked it shut, that's when I tried helping her..."

"What did the guy look like?" Wes asks.

"I don't know it, was still kind of dark didn't get a good look at his face but something about him, his physique didn't look completely human. Just before I could get to the van and stop him, a car's headlights blinded me and tried to run me down at full speed." Eric tells Wes.

"Well if you got hit at full speed then how the hell are you still even breathing?" Wes asks although feeling very guilty still.

"Just before the car hit me I was able to morph, not completely morph, but just enough for me to take that hit and live." Eric says he looks at his Quantum morpher lying beside him on the coffee table.

"Looks like that's one point for your quick thinking man, alright listen you're gonna stay here and I'm gonna go out and look into this." he replies.

"Wes, I don't think you should be heading out alone, get someone from the station to help you out." Eric suggests to him.

"Alright, I'll get Jimmy." Wes says after at first being reluctant to bring someone else on board.

"Jimmy, The computer geek?" Eric asks.

"Yeah, he's been saying he wants in on the action for quite a while now, and besides with his knowledge he will sure be useful in finding someone who just seems to have disappeared." Wes replies as he heads into his room."I've gotta gear up man rest easy."

* * *

Meanwhile as Wes prepares himself we are taken to a very dark location which appears to be an abandoned warehouse, very dark and very quiet just before we hear the sudden screams of a young woman.

"Hey! Hey! Are you gonna let me out of here or what?" the voice appears to be Anna as she says from behind a caged door like a prisoner.

"I don't answer stupid questions young woman, so stop wasting my time and your breath because no one can hear you." a dark figure replies.

"What do you want with me?" she asks.

"It's not about what I want, it only matter what my master wants. You will be of some use to him someday if his his ultimate plan comes to fruition. So save it girl because if anything you should be thankful that you are one of the few he is going to keep alive." The dark figure answers her as he walks away and she has a terrified look on her face.

We are taken back to the apartment as Wes steps out in his silver guardians gear and then as Eric watches Wes is putting his chrono morpher on his left wrist, something he hasn't done in quite some time.

"Alright man I just called Jimmy he is meeting me at the station, so you need to just make sure you stay on that couch." he tells Eric.

"Hey man, but I can't do anything do you just expect me to sit here what if I need something?" he replies.

"Not to worry I made a call while I was in there getting ready." Wes says with a minor smirk on his face as soon after there are knocks on the door."That's probably your company now." We walks up and opens the door to greet his company.

"Hey Wes."

"Hello Taylor, so you here to take care of Eric?" he replies.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna take care of him real good." Taylor says as Eric gets nervous about this as we cut away.

* * *

Wes finally makes it to the station and picks up his colleague young Jimmy Jacobs 21 years old very nice kid although fairly skinny brown hair pale complexion and wears glasses.

"Mister Collins I'd just like you to know what an honor..." Jimmy says as he walks up to Wes.

"No the small talk Jimmy, lets hit the road and bring your computer we're gonna find this girl and were gonna find her today." Wes says as he is all business while he and Jimmy get in the SUV and head to the scene of the crime.

As Wes and Jimmy look around the alley that Eric got injured Wes spots a necklace on the ground near where Eric told him the van was located. As he looks at it closer he realizes it is indeed the locket he had returned to Anna yesterday.

"She was here, this belongs to her and it looks like the chain is broken from a struggle of some kind" Wes says as he bends to his knees to pick up the locket.

"How do you know that's hers?" Jimmy asks.

"I know her." Wes replies after a slight pause then looks up and notices a surveillance camera."Hey Jimmy how quick do you think you can pull the footage from that security camera?"

"Well normally it would take going to the company that supplies it and then we'd have to go through the proper channels but I could just hack..." Jimmy says before he stops himself."I'm sorry Mr. Collins I know we couldn't..."

"Do it" Wes says as Jimmy just looks at him with shock in his face."and it's Wes by the way, come on let's go."

* * *

We are now taken back to the apartment as Yaylor attends to Eric although throughout her nursing him back to health she takes several liberties being a little too rough just so that Eric would feel some pain and smiles all the way throughout it.

"Are you trying to get kinky Miss Earhardt?" Eric asks but receives a nice tap to his injured ribs for it."Come on Taylor what's your problem, look if this is about me and that girl then..."

"No Eric why would I care, you can do whatever you please with whoever you please right?" Taylor says very angrily.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd be inclined to say that someone got a little jealous last night which is why she went on that little hissy fit, because she couldn't handle another woman being all over the man that she loves." Eric says very jovially and somewhat serious.

"Love, jealous? I think that truck hit you a little harder than you think if you think that I'd be jealous of you and another girl." she says although very nervously."You just make me so angry sometimes."

"Do I now?" Eric says as he gets up off the couch very slowly still in pain.

"Eric, come on sit down stop it you're gonna hurt yourself." she says as she seems to have cooled down a bit.

"Why should I, i mean what do you care if I'm hurt right?" he says as Taylor just looks back at him shaking her head."Oh I know why because you love me."

"No I don't" she says.

"You love me" he continues this as he walks closer to her very slowly.

"Nope" she replies.

"Yeah you do." he says.

"Uh uh" she replies.

"I love you." he says.

"No I don..." Taylor says as she quickly stops realizing she thinks she just heard something odd."Um...what did you uh, just say?"

"I said I love you" Eric answers as she suddenly smiles and stares at him with a glow in her eyes for a bit then gives him a little tap on the shoulder.

"You idiot, I...wanted to say it first, now you had to go and ruin it." She replies very softly as she smiles."Oh come here you dumbass" she says as she kisses him and they fall on the couch and Eric really feels some pain on this fall as she just laughs and apologizes.

* * *

Wes and Jimmy are back at HQ as Jimmy is pulling much footage from that camera as well as other traffic camera's where they finally trace the van and the last place it was seen. They finally run the license plate and find that it is registered to an Adam Glenn, however when they check the name in the database it appears that all records of this Adam do not exist much to Wes and Jimmy's surprise.

"Alright Jimmy see what else you can dig up alright I'm gonna head down there and see if I can spot our van, you call me if you find out anything okay?" Wes says to Jimmy before he head out.

Wes makes it to the west side of Silver Hills which by the camera footage was the last place the mysterious van was seen and looks around for a bit all over the area before he gets a call on his cell phone.

"Yeah what is it?" Wes answers as Jimmy is on the other line.

"Wes I didn't find much on this alias we found but I did find that a building was recently purchased by Adam Glenn and it's close to where you are now." he says as Wes responds and asks him for details."Alright Wes its pretty much an old warehouse very rustic looks abandoned it used to be..."

"A garage, I know what your talking about there was a warehouse here in Silver Hills years ago where a bunch of mechanics worked on cars, thanks Jimmy I'm heading there now." Wes says as he makes his way down to the warehouse.

When Wes finally arrives he just begins scoping out the place just watching for any sign of security, however he sees nothing the place looks as abandoned as it has ever looked to him. He continues looking for a bit before he sees the mystery van pulling out of the ally beside the building and drive off Wes however has no way of tailing the van and feels he just missed his chance, however he suddenly hears faint sounds of metal being hit coming from an upper floor of the warehouse and Wes rushes to find a way into the building.

As Wes makes it inside he continues to follow the noise until he finally makes it to the top floor and draws his and draws his weapon.

We suddenly see as Anna seems to be trying to break the chain that is holding the fence closed which appears to be where those noises are coming from but suddenly stops as she hears a noise and assumes it's her captor before she slowly peers her head over and realizes who it is.

"Wes!" she calls out as Wes' attention quickly turns and he rushes the fence.

"Anna, it's okay I'm gonna get you out of here don't worry stand back." he says as she backs up Wes takes his SG blaster and shoots the chain vaporizing it and he quickly frees Anna who thanks him with a hug. "Alright Anna where's the guy that took you?"

"I uh, don't know he received a call and told me he'd be back and that if i tried anything he would kill me." she says as she is relieved she's been rescued.

"Okay let's go." he says however she grabs his arm stopping him.

"Wait, we can't go yet we have to free the others." she says as he looks baffled." there are others here too there is an old sewer system below this place and there are other people down there."

"How do you know?" he asks.

"I heard him talking, he said that later today after he gets confirmation he would take me and the ones below in the sewers to him." she replies.

"Alright let's go check it out." Wes says as the two make their way downstairs and look around for a bit before finding the entrance to a sewer tunnel.

When the two get down there they find over 15 other people both men and women locked up pleading for help but soon get it as Wes and Anna get them out of there and they make their way to the surface as Wes tries to call for backup but his cell phone battery is dead, but before he can take statements the hostages run off in different directions just happy to be free however Wes isn't to happy about it feeling he lost control of things.

"Thank you again Wes" Anna says as she hugs him one last time as they exit the warehouse.

"Anna hey I found this." he says as he pulls her necklace out of his pocket and hands it back to her. "look you better head home okay this time I'll be sure to take you this time okay?" he says to her as the both smile at one another.

"What have you done?" a demonic yet human like voice says to them from behind.

As Wes quickly turns around and Anna reacts very afraid to not only this being's voice but his presence. Wes looks at Anna and realizes that this is indeed what captured her and locked her up.

"You will pay for what you have done." this figure says again to them both as Wes just glares at him immediately feeling a sense of danger.

This being although unrecognizable to Wes is very familiar to us, black suited being with silver colored rimming including his facemask Wes gets a good look at this monster and unbeknown to himself he was indeed standing in the presence of a Psycho Ranger.

To be continued...


	5. Seeing Red Again

Author's Note : Alright this is where the action begins people so I'd like to thank you all for reading and having the patience to wait 5 chapters for this.

Hope you all enjoy it and may the power protect you.

* * *

**Forever In Time - Chapter 5 : Seeing Red Again**

As we return all we see is a still image of Wes staring down this new silver psycho ranger as Anna just stands in fear behind the Red Time Force Ranger. Wes however still has a look of confusion as this particular being is one he has not crossed paths with in the past although confused he has this gut feeling he is in grave danger.

The silver psycho ranger takes a step forward closer to Wes as he responds by taking a step back making sure Anna is safely behind him backing her away with his arm.

"You're scared young man, as you should be. You released my prisoners, and because of that, you and the girl shall perish." says the psycho ranger as Wes and Anna continue to back away.

"Anna." Wes says as he looks to her beside him and she looks back."I need you to run find a phone and call the Silver Guardians and get me some back up."

"O...okay, what are you gonna do?" she replies as she seems very hesitant to leave Wes on his own.

"I'm gonna have to hold this guy off, but I need you to get out of here." he replies.

"No, I can't leave you here..." she says.

"He'll kill us both if you don't get out of here" he looks into her eyes and stresses his next words "Please, just go call the Guardians. I'll be okay I promise." he says although not knowing whether he would survive or not.

"Okay." she says as she backs away slowly, however Psycho Silver spots her attempting to get away and he steps forward.

Immediately as it tries to charge her Wes steps in and attacks him with several punches and kicks that really have no effect as this Psycho catches Wes' leg in attempt to kick him and sends him flying and Wes hits the street pavement hard. The Psycho immediately sets his sights on Anna.

"Anna Run!" Wes screams as he is slowly getting up from the fall. The Psycho walks towards Anna who at this point is trying to run and turn the street corner but the Psycho soon follows before he gets three laser blasts to his back that seem to do nothing to him other than piss him off as he immediately forgets about going after Anna and walks toward Wes who continues to fire shots from his SG blaster however not harming the Psycho too much as sparks fly off his body but he continues walking toward Wes before slapping the gun away grabbing him by his collar and once again throwing him this time toward the warehouse wall and Wes hits it pretty hard and once again slowly gets up. "Oh God that one hurt" he says to himself.

As he gets up and is just being eyed down by the Psycho who is just methodically stalking Wes for a bit before charging him and Wes dodges his first attack but is quickly assaulted right after blocking and dodging a series of kicks and punches before finally getting kneed in the stomach and kicked away as he is charged again he dodges another attack and begins delivering some offense of his own however his attacks don't seem to be doing much damage as his kicks and punches don't seem to be phasing the Psycho who eventually elbows Wes in the face and delivers a huge spin kick to the chest dropping Wes once again.

Wes once again gets up and just stares him down for a bit before he sees the Psycho's hand charging up as it appears he's setting up something big finally points his hand at Wes and a silver colored blast comes out of his hand but Wes is able to get away from it just in time. Immediately after the Psycho continues to send out his blasts and Wes one after the other avoids them all as the blasts hit the ground.

"Oh, aren't you a fast one?" Psycho Silver says. "let's see if you could dodge this?" he says as a blade comes out of his wrist much like Zhane's (Silver Space Ranger) Super Silverizer. As the blade remains attached to his arm Wes just continues to have that look where he knows he's in trouble.

Wes quickly begins dodging blade slashes as the psycho begins swinging his blade multiple times but unable to connect. Swings his blade like a backhand but Wes blocks it and flips him over and quickly begins kicking away on him before Silver swings his arm and Slashes Wes across the chest and kicks him hard in the stomach as Wes hits the ground. Silver Immediately attempts to Stab his downed opponent but Wes is able to block and hold the blade back before he kicks him away as he backs up. Wes Immediately kips up looks down to his morpher as he realizes after one year, its time to use it again.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes calls out as he morphs into the Red Time Force Ranger and seconds later he is covered in his protective suit.

* * *

Anna continues to run looking for some kind of pay phone she even finds a few but not one of the those is in service as she continues to run getting out of the old warehouse district finally making to a part of town with some kind of population as she sees several people crossing streets and entering business establishments before she looks to the nearest person.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow your cell phone?" she says to a well dressed man in a suit and tie who was in the middle of a conversation on that very phone before Anna rips it from his hands. "Sorry he's gonna have to call you back."

"Excuse me young lady but what do you think..." The man says

"I'm sorry okay but this is an emergency so shut up!" she says very frightened but very into this situation. "Hello Silver Guardians?, I need you to send backup now..." she says with a very focused look in her eyes.

* * *

We come back as Wes morphed into the Red Ranger just staring down before Wes jumps up and hits a huge dropkick that drops Silver to the ground Wes tries jumping at him again but in mid air Silver's blade begins to spark up looks to be glowing as he delivers a huge slash in mid flight that has double the damage. Wes drops to his knee really feeling the pain of that slash before he turns around as Silver turns around.

"What's the matter...red ranger? I must admit I'm surprised you turned out to be one of them. Although it makes this more interesting as now I will have an even greater pleasure after I kill you." he says as Wes still writhes in pain from that last hit.

"Well, see about that." Wes replies as he presses on his morpher and his dual bladed sword is summoned. "Chrono Saber!" he calls out as he holds his weapon.

Wes immediately charges Silver as they lock blades connecting several times in a short sword fight exchange before Wes hits him three times connecting with Silvers chest which appears to have done some damage but Silver reciprocates with a slash of his own as Wes gets charged he disconnects his chrono saber into two swords as he blocks Silver's blade with one and with the other sword he puts all his strength into this one and strikes at the base of the opposing blade which breaks the blade off of the Psycho's arm. Wes then follows up with a kick as his attacker back away Wes Lunges at him with both swords in hand but is immediately countered when the Psycho delivers his laser blasts at point blank range as Wes gets hit he goes flying back first right into the warehouse wall again.

Wes tries to get up very slowly as he is heavily damaged the psycho ranger walks up to him very slowly as he kicks a downed Wes picks up one of his swords, and just looks at him.

Before anything else happens Anna shows up spotting the fight seeing Wes in danger. She looks down and sees Wes' SG blaster that he was using earlier on the ground.

"That was one hell of a challenge red ranger but now it's time that you die for trying to ruin our plans." he says as he raises the sword in his hand determined to finish of Wes once and for all.

Just before he brings the blade down he feels several blasts to his back like he did earlier turns around and sees that is indeed Anna who fired upon him.

"You insignificant little..." just before he finishes his thought his hand charges up again.

"No!" Wes screams out "Anna get away!" he shouts as Anna tries to run back but as she turns around Silver's sends a blast in her direction which she barely avoids however the shockwave sends her falling to the ground.

"No!" Wes screams just as he looks to his left and spots his second chrono saber on the ground, notices that the Psycho is still looking in Anna's direction Wes grabs his saber and while still downed he slashes him right in his kneecap which sparks up very fiercely sending him to his knees. Wes then slowly gets back to his feet and kicks him to the ground. As Wes slowly tries to catch his breath back he lunges right at him and they exchange several blade contact as we get somewhat of another sword fight chrono saber to chrono saber however in between blade contact Wes gets several good blade strikes on this ranger as Anna's distraction seems to be the edge he needed to take advantage. After several more blade strikes that have this monster reeling finally connects with a bicycle kick dropping him down to the ground and letting go of Wes' second saber before Wes catches it before it hits the ground.

Wes looks at a vulnerable psycho ranger as he wields both his swords in his hands. He takes a huge jump i the air and calls out "Time Strike!" Wes in a direct assault with his charged up blades hits the Psycho as a huge explosion is let out and as the smoke clears the Psycho is down on the ground barely moving heavily damaged.

As Wes looks at his defeated opponent and the sounds of sirens appear as he realizes his backup is on his way that's when he remembers about Anna as he turns around.

"Power down." Wes says as he de-morphs and attends to Anna who is alive only a little banged up. "Anna are you okay?" he says he has a look of concern on his face.

"I'm just fine officer" she says smiling as Wes holds her and smiles back before picking her up.

"Its gonna be okay the backup is on its way they'll take you down to the station where Claire is waiting to take you home, and don't worry were gonna take this guy in okay." he says just as he turns around and notices the spot where his assailant was laying injured has vanished.

Wes looks around in every direction wondering where the Psycho had gone realizing that not only is this not over yet but the worst is yet to come he stands alone in the street with Anna as the sirens get louder and an entire squad of Silver Guardians arrive, however despite the backup Wes continues to look concerned and exhausted continuing to stare at that empty spot that is burning away the rubble left from the explosion.

"What the hell was that thing?" Wes says to himself as we cut away.

* * *

_**Miranoi - Present Time**_

We enter the planet Miranoi which is a planet filled with jungle with lush green tress standing tall around and a refreshing heat, the sun was so strong it glistened beautiful in any water. It was early in the morning there is a cloudless sky in what can only be described as a paradise.

As we look abroad we see a young man in a red tank top and blue jeans wielding a sword self training as he performs several sword maneuvers before stopping, the first thing we see is the sword hilt with the unmistakable Lion welded into it and we realize indeed it is the Red Ranger Quasar Saber and as we pan upward we see that it is of course none other than Leo Corbett as he finishes up his training for the day.

After a morning of grueling training Leo decides it is time to call it a day. After a long walk ahead of him he finally makes it to the stone where the Quasar Sabers first appeared over 3,000 years ago. On the stone appeared the four other Quasar Sabers which belong to his friends and at the center of the stone all that remains is the empty spot his sword belongs in. As Leo still breathing heavily from that exhausting work out prepares to place the sword back into the rock he looks at it one last time.

"Until next time." he says just before he places it back in the rock and all 5 Quasar Sabers are back where they were first discovered. As Leo turns around to head back to the base one of several that had been built since the colony on Terra Venture landed there he notices something fast just ran across him. He looks around in every direction before he notices it again and realizes that the trees nearby are shaking more than normal moving not because of the wind but because something is in those trees and the other woods that surround him.

He realizes he might be in trouble he looks over at his Quasar Saber and slowly walks back to the stone before noticing a glow in the woods and a blast comes out but Leo although exhausted had the reflexes to jump out of the way. "Who's there?" he asks before a second blast comes straight for him and this time he is hit directly on the shoulder and drop to one knee before a third blast heads for him and he just barely drop completely to the floor avoiding it and rolling away back to his feet but still tired and hurt still breathing very heavily feeling his right shoulder which appears to have singed his skin before he looks again at his saber and rushes the stone attempting to get the sword before something fast runs into him knocking him down to the ground. As he slowly gets up he realizes it is someone he's met before.

"You..." he says as we look at his assailant it is indeed Psycho Red.

"Yes...me red ranger" he replies. "It is so nice to finally meet you." he says just before he reaches behind him and his sword materializes in his right hand. "This is where you come with me"

"Make me" Leo says in pain however trying to stay strong. As he eyes the psycho ranger down he gets rushed at as Red begins swinging his sword however Leo is able to dodge every blade strike before he delivers a couple of kicks that do no real damage and realizes that if he can't get his saber he's gonna have to start running which he finally decides to do as he rushes into the woods but the Psycho follows him and a game of cat and mouse has begun Leo is chased in the woods for a bit before he hides behind a tree trying to nurse his wound which seems to be healing up a bit trying to catch his breath before he looks over and grabs a pretty stiff branch which he feels he needs to use because these are desperate times.

As the Psycho gets closer Leo quickly smashes the branch on his head which shatters upon impact. Red is on one knee as he begins to mount the Psycho and tries to disarm him but is quickly kicked off. Leo as he leans on a tree watches as Psycho Red gets up and charges him with his sword still in his hand prepared to swing it at full speed Leo ducks it as the sword hits the tree and appears to be stuck as Psycho Red cant dislodge it, Leo takes this opportunity to kick him away as Psycho Red backs up quite a bit. Leo realizes the sword is still there and tires to dislodge it as Red rushes him again Leo kicks him in the stomach again and finally dislodges it.

With Leo now the one with a weapon Red charges him again and Leo swings the sword slashing him in the chest as it sparks indicating a pretty good hit as the Psycho recovers Leo slashes him again then kicks him onto a nearby tree as the Psycho drops to the ground Leo is ready to deliver the killing blow as he attempts a direct stab into his assailants heart but the Psycho is able to block the sword with his hands and now this has turned into a struggle as Leo continues to use all the strength he has left to puncture the Psycho's armor and it looks like he might just do it.

Out of no where someone or something appears to have fallen out of the trees and land on its feet as Leo is about to kill this monster the mysterious figure grabs him from behind and with a syringe in his right hand sticks it right into Leo's neck and injects him knocking Leo out like a light. We get a good look at this figure as soon as Leo drops to the ground. He appears to be just a man. About 6 feet tall couldn't be more than 220 pounds wearing dark jeans and a combat black denim jacket however he wears a ninja mask to hide his face. As he stares at a downed Leo he looks directly at Psycho Red.

"You know the fact that I had to come and help you is pathetic." the mystery man says.

"I apologize master I thought he'd be..." Psycho Red says.

"Just shut up! On your feet now, and get him up too let's take him back to the ship and get the hell outta here." he replies.

"We aren't going after the other rangers?" Red asks.

"No, at this point were not ready. We don't have the resources or manpower to take on the entire team...yet.". He says as Psycho Red picks up Leo's body and carries him on his shoulder."And besides as for right now all we need is one, all right let's go." the mystery man says as all we see is the evil in his hazel eyes.

To be continued...


	6. Rebuilding,MIA

Author's Note:

This is going to be a very expositional chapter with alot of dialogue as we are coming of a very action packed chapter with alot of questions that need to be answered but once again thank you for reading please review if you can and if you like what you're reading sign up for story alerts.

Enjoy your read, and may the power protect you.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Rebuilding/MIA**

_**Miranoi**_

It has been well over an hour since Leo Corbett was taken prisoner and by this time the other Galaxy Rangers were more than worried. As we re enter the jungles of Miranoi we see Kai Chen and Maya the blue and yellow rangers.

"Leo!" Kai shouts in hopes he'd get a response while Maya does the same. This continues for quite a while before we look over to Kendrix Morgan and Damon Henderson who are the pink and green rangers as they shout calling out Leo's name as well in hopes that they might find him.

"Leo!" says Kendrix as she looks over to Damon."Where could he be Damon?"she asks as Damon just looks and shakes his head as he can't reply.

As they continues searching for Leo they finally catch a break as Damon near the stone of the Quasar Sabers, he looks around that area and notices burn marks.

"Hey Guys!" He calls out to his teammates as they each respond at different times as they make their way back excluding Maya."I found something guys, look" Damon says as his friends look at the various burns in the ground.

"These look like...they came from laser blasts" Kai says as he looks over to his friends."Something was definitely here." he says as Damon and Kendrix continue to look concerned.

"Guys" Maya's voice calls out from the woods as the rest of the crew follows her voice and get to her.

"Maya, what is it?" Damon replies as they walk up to her.

"I found this." she says as she is holding the syringe in her right hand used to sedate Leo unbeknownst to her. As Kai takes the syringe he now feels even more concerned as he looks to his friends as we cut away.

After a long walk they are almost back to one of the command bases primarily the one which the rangers work and live out of. Damon is doing his best to compose himself but can't.

"Guys, why are we coming back here? we should be out there some more looking for Leo." Damon says to them as they all turn around.

"Look Damon at this point there is nothing we can do okay we have been out there all morning looking best we can and all we found is this." he says as he puts everyone's attention on the syringe.

"Look Damon he's right I mean we don't know what happened or anything about Leo." she says as she begins to choke up."I mean Leo could be...he could be dea..."

"Don't say that!" Kendrix exclaims as she knows exactly what Maya was thinking. "Leo is going to be fine because we are going to find him and he is going to be okay, you understand." Kendrix says as she begins to cry with tears of anger and possible denial.

"Look we're going to do whatever we can okay I'm gonna go into the base ask tech if they can pull every bit of surveillance footage from every camera we have had installed on this planet, I'm going to do my best no matter what the cost guys." Kai says.

"Guys." Damon says as they all turn to him."What are we gonna tell Mike?" he says as he realizes that Mike knows nothing about Leo's disappearance yet, and everyone just looks on wondering who is going to break the news.

* * *

**_Silver Hills - Silver Guardians HQ_**

**_Saturday August 2nd 2003 4:22_**

We are now back on Earth as we look on the outside of the Silver Guardian's base of operation before Wes enters through the front door dawning even more facial injuries adding on to the ones he received from the bar fight last night. He walks into the building and goes directly to one of the front counters where Jimmy the young tech expert and co worker was there.

"Wes hey it's great to see your okay just wanna ask..."

"I'll brief you guys a little later any news from forensics on what exactly it was I was out there fighting?" he says as he is handed a clipboard and quickly begins filling out the paperwork.

"Well were still looking into it sir, right now we really have nothing to go on, the clerks are rummaging through a bunch of old folders to see if there is any kind of clue as to what exactly this thing was." Jimmy replies as Wes finishes up the paperwork and hands Jimmy the clipboard.

"So...basically we still have nothing?" he asks as Jimmy nods with a very disappointed look on his face.

"Wes" a female's voice calls out as Wes turns around and realizes it is Anna calling out to him who has just been processed and released fro protective custody. "I uh...I say you walk in and I just...are you okay? she asks.

"Anna, hey I'm fine you don't need to worry about me." he replies as he walks up to her. "It uh, looks like you're all set I see Claire is outside waiting for you." he says as he looks out the glass doors and sees Claire waiting outside by her car.

"Yeah um, everything looks to be all set I told them everything I knew you know." she replies as Wes nods. "Thank you Wes, I know I'll never be able to thank you I mean in a matter of like 2 days you were able to get back my necklace after chasing a guy up and down buildings and rescue me from some kind of monster." she says very faintly as she looks Wes in the eyes.

"Anna you don't have to thank me okay, and don't feel like you owe me anything anymore okay. I did it because I wanted you to be safe and now I want you to move on with your life and not have to worry about any of this anymore." he replies.

"Well I have to thank you anyways and also I have to tell you that I'm going away for a while." she responds almost choking up.

"You're going away?" he asks.

"Yeah Claire and I are gonna go up to our parents house upstate." she answers as he listens."Claire feels it would be good to get away and visit home, she feels it will be safer there away from all the madness."

"Yeah, you should definitely do what you feel is best." he replies.

"Goodbye Wes, I'm glad I met you." she says as she looks to tear up."I know its probably silly of me to cry when I just met you but I don't care. You did a lot for me in this last day and I'll always remember what you did." she says as she turns around and looks at Claire.

"Goodbye Anna." he replies."Be safe and be happy." Wes replies as she smiles turns around and walks out that door as Wes waves goodbye.

As Wes continues to look out the door Jimmy walks up to him as Wes' back is turned.

"You're gonna miss her aren't you, u fall for her or something?" he asks Wes.

"It's, actually not like that all Jimmy." he replies as Jimmy doubts those words but Wes is dead serious."She helped me realize what I should be thankful for;but that's it. Good Job today by the way, you're certainly on your way to becoming a top field agent." he replies as he walks out the door.

* * *

As we return Wes is back in the hallway of his apartment building as he reaches his door takes out his key's. As this happens Taylor and Eric who still dwell inside the apartment are making out on the couch. As soon as she hears the rumbling of the locks being opened she gets up fast and proceeds to put her shirt back on as she gets off Eric just in time as Wes walks in.

"Taylor, hey how's taking care of Eric going."he says with a minor grin on his face as he can tell by Taylor's erratic behavior what she and Eric were just doing.

"Oh, hey Wes...it's uh, going just fine."she replies as she says out of breath as Eric just looks on from the couch grinning also."Okay so um...I'm gonna get going I got a couple of things to do so um I'm just gonna grab my things and you guys could discuss you know, work or something and Eric I guess I'll see you later today okay." she replies as she grabs her things and slowly walks out the door.

"Taylor um, your shirt is in inside out." Wes says with a comedic smile as she turns and notices it.

"Oh Yeah, I know I like wearing it like this, you know me I do things against the grain." she replies very nervously as Eric just facepalms himself."Okay bye guys."she says as she leaves and Wes just turns over smiling at Eric.

"Well, you uh certainly seem to be feeling alot better." Wes says as Eric slowly stands up.

"Yeah you know, Taylor will certainly do that to you." he replies."So tell me, how'd it go? he asks.

"I'll tell you over tacos, C'mon get dressed were going to _The Taqueria_." Wes says.

"Food? I'm in" Eric says with a smirk on his face.

* * *

We find ourselves outside as Eric and Wes are dining on an outdoor table of a small taco stand as Wes appears to be briefing him on what happened today.

"...That's when he just disappeared." Wes says.

"Okay are there any clues to exactly what this thing is?" Eric replies. "I mean it's obvious you didn't see this thing before but the way you talk he had some serious power behind him."

"Jimmy is working with forensics to analyze some of the debris to see if we can actually identify what this thins is he said he'd call me if he found anything out." he replies as he sips from his soda."Look the thing that has me bothered the most is that although I've never seen this thing before in my life. I think somehow I should be able to recognize what it is, I have this gut feeling that I should know what this thing is man."

"So what you think it's connected to you somehow?" Eric asks.

"No, not so much connected to me but connected to us, the power rangers he spoke to me and said he'll take an even greater pleasure in killing me after he found out I was a ranger." he says."He knows about us, but I know nothing about him."

"Yeah that sounds like trouble, bu anyways other than all this crap. How is Anna, I now you saved her but now what happens?"

"She left she's going away with Claire so that she could be safer, I mean after an experience like that who could blame her." he answers.

"Well I actually meant what's gonna happen with you two."

"Nothing." he says after a slight pause."It's not like that man."

"Okay."he replies."So you actually had to morph huh?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"How'd it feel?" Eric asks.

"What?"

"You know having to morph again and save the girl, I mean we haven't had to do that in a while, I was just wondering do you feel any different knowing that you just saved someone again?"

"Actually it uh...it felt good." Wes answers."I actually wanna thank you man for insisting I get to know her a little better, she really showed me what's important and to look at the things I should still be thankful for." he says as Eric nods."And actually I uh...I've decided to talk to my dad."

"Really?, um okay do you want me to come with..."

"No this is something I have to do on my own." he replies.

"Glad to hear it and while were on this talk there's something I actually wanna ask you." Eric says as Wes looks over to him. "Last night I could've died and I realized that could happen at any time."

"Eric um, where are you going with this?" Wes asks.

"Do you trust me man?" Eric asks just before we cut away.

* * *

_**Miranoi**_

As we return we find ourselves inside one of the various bases of the colonies which looks to be very high tech several monitors as well as computers with various employees working as Kai goes to each one in hopes that they've found something but there appears to be nothing yet as Kai is pacing around looking more worried and frustrated by the second. One of the workers calls out to Kai as he quickly comes over.

"Did you find something?" Kai asks.

"Well sir nothing on Mr. Corbett but we do have reports of an unidentified space craft landing just outside Zone 3." he replies.

"Zone 3?" he asks as he looks concerned."That's pretty close from here do you have any footage?" Kai asks again.

"No Sir it seems to have landed in one of our blind spots." he replies.

"Just keep looking and keep me poste..." Kai says just before he notices Mike walk into the surveillance room looking like he means business."Mike hey man I just..."

"Save It" Mike says in a very deep tone."Alright someone give it to me straight right now, where is Leo?" he asks as everyone just puts their heads down.

"Look Mike I can explain it's just..." Kai says.

"Explain no I don't need some long explanation everyone is acting strange when I ask for Leo so I know something isn't right. Kai just tell me." Mike replies.

"We don't know." Kai says as he shakes his head.

"You don't know, What do you mean you don't know?" he says.

"He was out training like he usually does and he just never came back, we found a syringe the lab says that inside was just a powerful sedative so we have reason to believe he's alive and captured but..."

"But nothing!" Mike says again not letting go of that anger."What else do you have?"

"Nothing" Kai replies as Mike just grabs his head in anger and concern.

"Sir" another employee calls out that's when Mike and Kai rush over. "I found something although we can't see the ship there was a camera in the area on the walk back to the ship." They look close at the footage and they notice there are two assailants and one carries a passed out Leo on his right shoulder. "There look sir."he says as they watch the footage and analyzing it before Mike notices something.

"Freeze it now." he says as the tech guy pauses the footage and Mike looks closer and as he looks past the masked man he looks to the other assailant and recognizes the face of the Red Psycho ranger."Kai look."

As Kai looks closer he realizes exactly what Mike is trying to point out. "That's a Psycho Ranger" Kai says as Mike looks even more concerned now as they know what these things are capable of.

"Get KO-35 on the line now." Mike says as we cut away.

* * *

_**Silver Hills - Outside Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower 6:39pm**_

As the sun sets in the town of Silver Hills the sky becomes orange Wes just stares at the now empty space where the clock once was and he reminisces once again about the memories he shared with his friends and most of all the memories he shared with Jen.

"Hey" Eric says as he walks up."Not like it used to be huh?"

"No...it's not like it used to be." Wes says as he looks back at Eric. "I used to come around here every day after Jen left and then after a few weeks I started coming every other day then it became a weekly thing then a monthly thing, and then I just stopped coming at all."

"Well I get that man you were just trying to move on." Eric responds. "What made you come back and see it again?" he asks.

"Last night after all that crap went down at the bar I stumbled across this place again and now it feels just like the day after Jen left and now I'm probably gonna be around here more often. Eric I've had many houses in my life many summer houses winter houses and a lot of other places my father would send me to." he replies just before he turns to Eric."But this place here...was the first place that ever felt like a home." he says.

"You gonna be okay?" Eric asks him.

"Yeah man, don't sweat it I'm fine it's just memories I told you earlier that it's time I moved on and I also want to say I'm sorry for being a dick and a real closed up prick this last year with you. I know you were only trying to help." he says.

"Hey bro, don't worry about it you're my friend and I know that you'll come around man." Eric says as he and Wes shake hands then lean in for a shoulder hug. Suddenly a bright yellow car pulls up beside them and even honks twice as Taylor shows up and rolls down her window.

"Hey Guys, Eric you ready to go?" she says to Eric.

"Yeah." he says to her but then turns to Wes."Hey man you need a ride home or you want me to stay I mean It's cool if you don't wanna be by yourself or anything..."

"No man, it's fine. Go get your girl." he says as he smiles to Taylor who responds as she mouths the words _Thank You_ as Eric says goodbye to Wes and jumps in the car through the passenger window to show off just before Taylor drives away. Wes takes one last look at the tower before taking out his cell phone and making a call. "Hello, hey Phillips it's me Wes...no don't call my dad actually I just wanted to ask if I can stop by tomorrow?" he says as Phillips talks on the other line."Okay great just please one favor, don't tell my dad I'm coming okay, I'd like to handle this as subtle as possible." he says just before he hangs up and takes a deep breath as the Sun continues to go down as the day nearly comes to an end.

* * *

_**Miranoi**_

We return to Miranoi as Kai alongside his other fellow rangers stand near the Quasar Saber's stone pacing and thinking as to what they are going to do.

"How long before they get here?" Maya asks.

"Not much longer, we contacted them a while ago, they should be here any minute." Kai responds as Damon Kendrix and Maya listen."Listen everyone we don't know exactly what were dealing with and we're gonna need all the help we can get, yes I did recognize that psycho ranger but there's something about that masked man that just has me worried."

"Well I mean at least we know Leo is alive they wouldn't have taken him if they just wanted to kill him." Maya says.

"Well we can't be too sure about that I mean we don't know what they want this time, and this psycho ranger is different if it didn't just try to kill him, I mean since when does a psycho ranger hold back, these guys don't think rationally they want us dead." Damon says.

"He's right, these things are obviously not the ones with the plan. They have to be working for someone else." Kendrix says.

"I agree, which is why when the cavalry arrives were gonna get going to find answers." Kai says."There is nothing more that we can do here on Miranoi" he says just before Maya gets this feeling inside that sends chills down her spine.

"Guys" she says as they turn to her."I just don't have a good feeling about this something tells me Leo is in more danger than we think. We don't know what these things want I mean how do we know they didn't already get what they wanted from him and don't need him anymore?" she says very worried.

"We can't think about that right now Maya, just..."he says just before he stops talking as the trees and the earth begins to shake.

"Look!" Kendrix says as she looks up and points to the sky."It's the Mega-ship. They're here." she says as the Mega Ship arrives its loud engines roaring as it lands nearby.

"Okay guys let's gear up." Kai says as he walks over to the stone and pulls out his Quasar Saber. "C'mon go on we've got work to do." he says as the remaining three rangers do the same each one pulling their Quasar Sabers from the stone as they look over at the ship.

The hatch opens up as we see Andros the Red Space Ranger dressed in his megaship suit walks down the ramp followed behind him is his long time friend Zhane the Silver Space Ranger.

"Andros, hey man good to see you again." Kai says.

"Same here I just wish it was under better circumstances, guys this is Zhane a good friend of mine and a fellow ranger." he says as Zhane nods at the rest of the team and introduces himself to each one of them. "Now in the transmission you mentioned that the were dealing with the psycho rangers again, we need to get back to KO-35 now we have our team doing some research as to any unidentified ships that have passed through any nearby systems with our satellites I think it'd be best that we be nearby in case we find something okay."

"Agreed alright guys let's get going." just as Kai prepares to board one more person walks down the ramp as it is Karone former Pink Galaxy Ranger and villain Astronema much to Kai's surprise."Karone..." he says as she walks down the ramp in tears as she quickly walks over to Maya and Kendrix.

"Leo, is he um is he..." she says.

"No, Karone listen to me were going to find him and he's going to be okay." Kendrix says to her much like she said to Maya earlier as she knows Karone became very close to Leo and she isn't taking to the news particularly well.

"She's right Karone I'm sure Leo is alive."Maya responds as she obviously doesn't know for sure if what she's saying will be true or not but she does it to make Karone feel better who nods as she wipes her tears away.

"Karone!" Zhane calls out to her."C'mon we better get going all of us." he says as the team begins to board the ship however Kendrix remains outside before she calls out.

"Karone, wait." she says as Karone walks down the ramp once again."Here" she says as she offers her Quasar Saber to Karone. "You go, you're the pink ranger now they need someone to stay here and look after things on Miranoi and let's face it you've become a far greater pink ranger than I can ever hope to be so here take it, it's yours now." Kendrix says very genuinely as Karone at first hesitates to take it but soon after allows herself to take back the power of the pink ranger.

"Are you sure? she asks as she smiles.

"Yeah I'm sure. Go ahead, Leo will be waiting for you" she replies as Karone gives Kendrix a hug and she prepares to board the ship as the other rangers look on and they are ready to go.

"Wait!" a voice calls out as everyone turns and they look over at Mike who walks up."I'm coming with you" he says.

"Mike you can't, I mean you don't have your powers anymore there's too much of a risk for u to go up against the psycho rangers powerless." Kai says.

"I said I'm going, and besides..." he says just before he looks over to the remaining Red Ranger Quasar Saber and walking up to it as Kai and the other rangers realize what Mike intends to do. Mike continues to walk over reaches over and grabs the hit of the sword slowly looks over at the rangers takes a deep breath and pulls out the Red Quasar Saber as he did before several years ago much to the astonishment of everyone."Someone needs to give this back to my brother when we find him. Let's Go." Mike says as he boards the Mega Ship along with the other rangers.

"Deca set a course for KO-35 and let base know we'll be there soon." he says as the Mega Ship takes off and Kendrix watches the ship take flight as it leaves Miranoi's atmosphere and the search for Leo begins.

To Be Continued...


	7. Mending Fences,A New Evil

Author's Note :

Alright here we go this will be the chapter that clues you in on the agendas of the new evil that will be threatening our world.

So thank you for reading sign up for Story Alerts and may the power protect you.

* * *

**Chapter 7:Mending Fences/A New Evil**

_**Silver Hills Sunday August 3rd 7:43am**_

As the sun rises Wesley Collins sits in his SUV parked outside his father's home just staring out the windshield as he thinks about the day he last spoke to his father.

..."Wesley how do you think it made me look to my partners to be called in the middle of my meeting and being told the news that my son, the leader of the Silver Guardians was just arrested for public intoxication!, you embarrassed me and our name!" said as Wes looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry." he replied.

"That's all you have to say to me Wesley? What has gotten into you these last few months, I mean just what has..."he said before he realized something."This is about Jen isn't it?" he said as Wes just put his head down. "Listen to me son I'm not asking you to be like me I said I'm proud that you took control of your own life, but I'm also not going to stand by and watch you destroy your life over this girl who obviously didn't give a damn about you enough to keep her promise and stay."

"Shut up dad." Wes said as he begins to feel enraged.

"Do you think I like talking to you this way Wesley it saddens me to see what you're doing because of that woman, she obviously doesn't care about you that way!"

"I said shut up." he replied as he got even madder.

"You need to turn your life around son and you need to stop thinking about that lying woman because she is never coming back!" he said as he walked up to Wes.

"Shut Up! Wes replied as in a fit of rage shoves his father away very fiercely as falls over forward as his head smashed and shattered the glass coffee table.

Just as it shattered Eric who had been waiting in the living room rushed into the room upon hearing the crash and attending to who had suffered a bloody forehead as he slowly tried to get up.

As this all happened Wes just looked to his father ashamed looked at his hands in disgust with himself breathing heavily trying to contemplate what he just did. Eric just looked at Wes with a very judgmental look as remained on the floor eyes glazed over looking at Wes.

"Dad...I'm...I didn't mean to..." Wes said as he still could not get over his actions and as he took one last look he turned around and left his fathers home in shame.

As we return to Wes waiting in his car recollecting the events of that day, he takes a deep breath steps out of the vehicle and approaches the gate of his fathers home as we cut away.

* * *

_**Asteroid Base - Present Day**_

As we leave Silver Hills we arrive in the depths of space into an asteroid field we are then taken to a lone asteroid which upon it appears to be some kind of facility build on the surface. A spaceship approaches this base as a ceiling hatch opens allowing the ship to enter the base.

We cut away to the inside of this base which appears to be a very dark prison like building as see two figures walk down the halls of this base. The footsteps on the steel grate floor provide much noise. As they enter a more open area into a room which appears to look like a laboratory there is a man who looks to be of medium build looks to be quite tall the shadows prevent us from seeing his face but we can tell his hair is quite long almost down to his shoulders working on something as he sees the two figures enter.

"Well it's about time you two showed up." the man says as the two figures step out of the shadows and we realize it is the mystery man and the red psycho ranger back from their latest trip to Miranoi. "So, what have you guys brought me?" he says just before the masked man signals Psycho Red to drop the man resting upon his shoulder which he does. "And who might this be, Reaper?" he asks.

"That is...a red ranger." the man who we know know to be called Reaper says just as Psycho Red drops Leo onto the floor. "And one more thing, Desmonde, please don't speak to me like you're my superior you are less than a knat to me." he says as the other man now recognized as Desmonde just continues to stare at one another."Get it, got it? Good, now tell me how much progress have you made?"

"Well take a look for yourself our progress is right behind that door." he says as he points over to the nearby door. They then both walk up to it as Desmonde opens it slowly and they enter some kind of experimental area. "Well... there they are." he says as Reaper removes his mask however the shadows hide his face as well, as he looks over and sees a platform and standing atop of it is the remaining 4 psycho rangers : Pink Yellow Blue and Black standing in a line like soldiers.

"Excellent work Desmonde, these guys ought to do some real damage now that you have finished construction on all of them. Our plan may just work sooner than we thought." Reaper says as he looks on at Psycho Red who continues to carry a passed out Leo."Take him to the cells just toss him in with the others, he will be of some use to us soon." he says as the red psycho walks away carrying Leo's unconscious body. "These things need to be tested in combat Desmonde I hope you know that."

"I do, I realize we cannot afford any more mistakes." he replies.

"More?" Reaper asks.

"We may have had a problem down on Earth." he says as Reaper asks him to elaborate.

"Well our Silver psycho prototype lost all the hostages and was nearly destroyed at the hands of a red power ranger, now he is currently in self repair mode down in our rendezvous point. It will be a while before we get a word with him."

"All right now you listen to me. I thought u said that the Silver Ranger would be the most powerful of all your psycho clones." he asks in anger.

"He is powerful he was just caught off guard, now it may have been a minor setback but we will overcome this and our plans will become a reality. We'll send Psycho Red down to Earth and we will test these others out, because contrary to popular belief I did make them more powerful than the original psycho rangers and they will cause more pain and destruction than they did as well." Desmonde replies.

"Alright then I'll take your word for it this time but it will be the last time, now onto my further questions how are the formulas coming?"

"Well if u must know they are both running very smoothly and will be ready in time for our plans to reach it's climax. Slow and steady wins the race Reaper." he says.

"Excellent, now at this point the other rangers are sure to be looking for their missing friend so we'll have to act fast if we want to stay one step ahead of them. Planet KO-35 have you intercepted it yet?" he asks.

"Yes I have and I will be ready to act on it when the time comes." he replies. "They won't know what hit them."

* * *

_**Silver Hills - Collins' Mansion**_

We return to planet Earth as we find ourselves in ' study working and reading several documents just before he looks at his watch notices the time and soon gets up places the papers into his briefcase and prepares to leave.

"Phillips, get my car ready." he says but gets no reply. "Phillips?" he calls out again as he walks down the hall looking for his butler and instead finds Wes standing in the Den. "Wesley..." he says as it seems he is left breathless at the sight of his son who he hadn't seen in nearly 4 months.

"Hi dad..." Wes says very nervously. "Uh, I know you have a business trip coming up but I need to come and see you before you left, or if you need to go I'll understand." he says.

"I didn't know how long it would be before I see you again son, he reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone. "Hello Miles, I'm coming in a little late so tell the pilot he could take a break." he says just before he hangs up the phone. "Come son, let's talk outside." he says as we cut away to them now walking together.

"So tell me son, how have you been doing?" he asks as they walk together in the estate.

"Good dad." he says as he looks over continuing to walk. "A lot better lately, really focusing on my work."

"Yes I heard about the young woman you rescued yesterday, just so you know I've put her and her sister on protection several guards will make sure to look after her in case of any trouble." he says.

"Thank you for that I really appreciate it, she left pretty on edge understandably. Listen dad." Wes says he then stops walking and looks his father in the eyes. "I didn't come down here for a check up or to talk about how I've been doing I think you know why I came down here." he says.

"Well then, tell me Wesley." he replies.

"You were right about me, about Jen about everything." he says as his father listens.

"How so?" he asks.

"I was acting the way I was acting because I couldn't handle the fact that she left the way that she did. I couldn't handle the thought of being without her any longer than I had already been, and I couldn't handle the fact that you may be right about her not loving me enough to stay here and make a life with me." he says as he begins to choke up."And also you right about me being an embarrassment."

"Actually son, that is the one thing I couldn't be more wrong about." he says. "Son, I know you will find your way back and become the strong young man you were because I know he still lives inside of you."

"Dad, I'm sorry that day that I left...I hurt you and I should not have done what I did and then disappear like that, and I know that you probably can't forgive what I did that day but I just hope..."

"Wesley you're my son, I forgave you the second after it happened." says as he reaches over and hugs his son. "Listen, I have a business trip in Europe I have to head to but if you'd like I can call and cancel I can always go another time."

"No dad, work is important go ahead go on your trip. Besides, I'll be here when you get back." he replies.

"All right son I'll see you in a few months I have some big business opportunities that will take the company to another level and I'm glad you'll be here to see it." he says as he walks over to his awaiting car just outside the gates.

"Hey dad!" Wes says as his father turns around."Have a safe trip." he says as he smiles and waves goodbye to his father who soon gets going. Wes stands alone however feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he looks at peace for the first time in months.

* * *

_**Planet KO-35 - Landing Platform beside the Main Base of Operations**_

As we arrive on KO-35 we see the Megaship landing slowly as several officers watch. The entrance hatch opens up and our group of rangers exit the ship with Andros leading the way.

"Alright everyone we're gonna get straight to business Karone get everyone settled then meet up with us in the control room." Andros says as he walks down the platform.

"Got it Andros." she replies. "Come on everyone follow me she says as Damon Maya Kai and Mike follow her down the ramp past the guards with their Quasar Sabers in hands.

"Commander, what have you got for us." Zhane asks as he turns to an older gentleman who appears to be one of the planet's higher ranking officers.

"Well we have intercepted several satellite images of the unidentified spacecraft that left Miranoi's atmosphere a few hours ago. Now we have yet to trace it fully but know that we know the direction it is flying in we should have it's location in one hour or so tops." he replies as Andros listens as well.

"Alright that's good. Zhane come on let's head to the observation room we need to be there exactly when we get a location." Andros says as he and Zhane enter the base.

We enter a new part of the base as Karone and the Galaxy rangers walk into what appears to be vacant rooms similar to Terra Venture's living facilities.

"Alright guys these are the living quarters I'm not exactly sure how long were actually going to be staying here but if it's for a while you guys need to be settled in." Karone says as the group enters a rather large room filled with a kitchen bathrooms as well as beds and a living room. "What do you guys think?"

It's fine Karone but we don't have time for this we have to find my brother now." Mike says.

"I know Mike, believe me I want to find him too I do care about Leo."

"Then start acting like it!" Mike shouts as the room turns dead silent for a bit. "Look Karone I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No it's, it's fine let's just get going okay." she replies as the team follows her but Mike looks very angry at himself that he just spoke to Karone that way.

"How much longer?" Andros asks one of the computer engineers trying to locate the ship in the observation room.

"Not much longer several satellite images are coming in we should know where it landed or at least get a better clue as to where it is heading in a few." he replies as the galaxy rangers walk in.

"How's it looking Andros?" Kai asks.

"Looking pretty good actually listen I hope you know once we find something we'll be getting back on that ship." he tells Kai.

"I understand and when the time comes we'll all be ready for that." Kai responds."Hey listen where is the rest of the team?" he asks.

"The others are back on Earth." Zhane chimes in responding to Kai as Maya is talking to Damon. "They won't be joining us on this one Kai." he adds as the rest of the team nods.

"Andros!" the engineer says as Andros turns his attention."I think were getting something now it looks like this might be what were looking for just give me about 2 mins for the data to download."

"Alright guys looks like we're getting close be prepared if this data is important we'll be boarding the megaship immediately." Andros says as the rangers sit in anticipation that they will learn the details of Leo's whereabouts soon.

* * *

**_Asteroid Base_**

"We've got a problem." Desmonde says as his computer appears to be sending out an alarm noise.

"What is it?" Reaper asks as Desmonde rushes to his computer and starts typing into the keyboard.

"It looks like KO-35 is catching onto us they're hacking into a couple of satellites and one of those has clear images of our location." he says.

"I thought you said you took care of that!" Reaper says.

"I didn't think they'd be able to find anything on us so soon Reaper so shut the hell up!" he says as he continues to frantically press keys on his keyboard.

"Have they found anything out yet?" Reaper asks. "If they find us we're as good as dead so do something now!"

"Shut Up!" he says then cracks a smile. "Well look like I'll have to fire this before it's ready but it will have the same impact." he says just as he types into the keyboard a bit longer. He finally stops before taking a look at his screen and presses the "Enter" key.

* * *

_**KO-35 Base of Operations Observation Tower**_

"Alright sir we're almost there the information is coming just...!" engineer says just before letting out a huge scream as the monitor seems to have shot out several sparks into his eyes, soon after every computer in the room began doing the same the lights began to flicker and everyone in the room begins to take cover as the computers restart but the screens appear to be scrambled static.

"What the hell is going on?" Andros asks as everyone appears to be getting their composure back as Kai who he himself isn't to shabby with computers looks over to the screen.

"Guys, it's a virus we've been hit by a virus!" Kai shouts.

"How the hell can a virus be this powerful?" Mike shouts

"I don't know but it looks like every computer as well as this entire tower has been infected. What are we gonna do know?" Kai asks.

_**Asteroid Base**_

"What happened, what did you do?" Reaper asks.

"Well let's just say we won't have to worry about KO-35 for a while, a long while." he replies as we see a smile creep even though his face remains in the shadows.

"Well now that that's been taken care of there's the matter of taking taking the psychos for some hands on training." Desmonde says. "As a matter of fact, let's just say we just got word on our target planet."

"Alright then, just I'm gonna take the clones and I'll be back as soon as I'm done with that..."

"Actually..." Desmonde says as he walks over to a nearby locker door reaches into it and pulls out a long black trenchcoat and puts it on. "I'll be taking care of this one." he walks over to reaper and takes his mask and puts that on as well. "Don't wait up." he says as he walks away heading for the hangar door as he lets out a whistle and is soon followed by the four newly created psycho rangers who appear to be heading to the hangar as well.

"Desmonde." Reaper calls out as Desmonde turns around. "What's the name of the planet you're going to be testing these guys on?"

"Aquitar..." he replies in a very chilling voice as reaper continues to watch him enter the hangar and board the ship. The ship takes off after the ceiling hatch opens as it prepares to make it's journey to the target planet which we now know is the planer Aquitar.

To Be Continued...


End file.
